Mark of a Fallen Angel
by kigen
Summary: Lyserg opened his eyes to find himself in a dark place. Hao has chosen him to bear his child, whether Lyserg likes it or not. Hao also changed Lyserg’s body to better suit his need. Genderbending
1. Prologue

**Mark of a Fallen Angel**

**Proulouge**

By: Kigen

I know I shouldn't be starting any stories until I finish (or at least update) my others, but this was originally going to be a drabble for Conflict of Interests. Then Crimson Nightmare insisted I make it into an actual fic.

So, here's my newest Lyserg-centric fic. It contains HaoLyserg, pregnancy, some non con, kidnapping, and gender bending. Yes gender bending.

**Disclaimer:** Not once is Lyserg kidnapped. Even if it wasn't yaoi driven, I still would have had Lyserg be kidnapped, because I like it when my favorite characters are kidnapped and need to be rescued. Shaman King isn't mine.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg opened his eyes with a soft moan. It was so dark, he could barely see.

His head, no scratch that; his entire body was one throbbing mass.

Trying to gather his thoughts, he came up with a battle, Hao, and fire. So much blazing, burning fire. And then, darkness.

Fearing the worse (Was he lying on the battle field? Was he injured? What about his friends? Were they okay? Were they.. were they dead?), he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. But his arms quivered with the effort, and his back fell against the soft, cushioned ground once more.

Wait...

Soft, cushioned ground?

Managing to roll onto his side (Why did his hips feel so bulky all of a sudden? And why were his shorts so tight?), he could feel the material under his fingers. He was lying on a bed of some kind.

Maybe someone had found him after he passed out? Or maybe one of his friends had carried him away from the battle field?

A soft hand on his shoulder (They seemed so narrow all of a sudden), made Lyserg turn his head to see Yoh.

At least, he thought it was Yoh.

A flicker of candlelight illuminated Yoh's face for a moment, and Lyserg could see the glint of hanging earrings.

Lyserg cried out, (Why did his voice sound so shrill?) and tried to move back, only to have his arms give out under his weight once more.

"Now, now, Lyserg. You have to be a bit more careful than that." Hao chuckled, crawling over Lyserg's body.

Lyserg could barely contain his shock. "H-Ha-Hao-"

Hao leaned down, Lyserg cringed away.

"You shouldn't speak right now, Lyserg. You need your rest. After all, you just went through quite a difficult change."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Lyserg's voice trembled, and he was sure that fear was what made his voice sound so soft.

Hao moved to allow Lyserg some more room. He maneuvered the dowser so he lay still on his back.

"I've changed your body to better suit my purposes for you." Hao explained, removing the gloves from his hands. "After all, your pervious body was not ideal for what I have in mind."

"What did you do to me? What do you want?" Lyserg whimpered and cringed as Hao's hand touched his cheek.

"Why, for you to bear my child of course."

Lyserg's eyes snapped open, horror etched across his features as Hao's hand caressed a part of his body that hadn't been there few hours before.

With a shuddering, panicked breath, Lyserg fell back limp against the bed once again.

And darkness consumed her.

:-:-:-:-:

My prologues will never, ever be long. Hao will explain later why he picked Lyserg instead of say Ren, or someone who's already a girl, later on.

Now, if any of you have read Conflict, or Kiseki, you'll all know I have no problem with mpreg. I've just happened to get obsessed with gender bending all of a sudden. That, and of course, Lyserg would make a very pretty girl.

Thank you for reading, and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	2. Chapter One

**Mark of a Fallen Angel**

**Chapter One**

By: Kigen

To note, this takes place in an AU setting. Basically, after the final battle between Hao and Yoh, Hao was defeated, but not destroyed. So, as of right now, the tournament's on hold, and Yoh and co. fight with Hao and his minions.

And, I was follish enough to believe this could be a T rated fic. Next chapter, it'll be bumped to M, and the unedited version is on adult fan fiction . net, because there's no way I could get away with putting what happens in that version on fan fiction . net.

**Disclaimer:** I can't draw. If I could, I'd have a Shaman King doujinshi made by me. Since I don't even have that, Shaman King isn't mine.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg opened her eyes once more. This time, she was greeted with dim candlelight instead of pitch black darkness.

Trying to sit up by herself once more, she barely managed to push herself up on her elbows before falling back onto the plush pillows.

How long had she been asleep this time? A few hours? A few days? Despite all this, she still felt exhausted; and, she noticed, hungry.

She sat alone for a few moments, trying to grasp the situation she was in once more.

She was a prisoner of Hao. She was prisoner to the person she hated most in the world, the person she wanted to kill. But even more so, she was a girl.

That horrible truth rang in her head.

Hesitantly, Lyserg raised her hands. She was about to lay them on her chest, to see if Hao had really been telling the truth. She wanted to make sure that she hadn't imaged Hao touching her...

The door swung open and Lyserg jerked her hands to the side..

"You're awake." A voice noted. Lyserg recognized the face that looked down at her prone form. Nichrome, one of the Shaman Tournament officials. At least, he had been.

Lyserg tired to get up again, but Nichrome was already heading towards the door.

"Hao-sama asked me to check up on you regularly while you slept, and to alert him when you awoke. Fell honored that Hao-sama takes so much concern with you." Nichrome closed the door, leaving Lyserg in darkness once more.

Lyserg clutched at the sheets of the bed. Anxiety ate at her insides as she lay in wait of Hao. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, from the time Nichrome closed the door, and the time Hao opened it. It was hard to tell how much time had passed with nothing but flickering candle light in the room.

"Did you sleep well my queen?" Hao asked.

"What do you want Hao?" Lyserg was vulnerable. She couldn't even sit up on her own, let alone defend herself.

"Are you hungry?" Hao paid Lyserg's question no mind. "You should be. You've been asleep for almost three days now."

"Let me go."

"You can't leave Lyserg. Even if you did have the strength to walk, there are people guarding all the exits to this building." Hao explained, setting a tray on the large bed near Lyserg.

"What do you want?" Lyserg tried to move away, but could only cringe as Hao's hand caressed his face once more.

"I already told you, to bear my child."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Lyserg protested. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry.

"Not to you. But to me, it makes perfect sense"

"Why?" Lyserg whimpered. "Why me?"

"That's not something you should concern yourself with Lyserg." Hao's hand held Lyserg's arm.

Lyserg immediately cringed. To bear Hao's child, they would have to-

"Relax. I have no plans on bedding you any time soon." Hao sighed at the look of utter terror on Lyserg's face as he moved the recently changed girl into a sitting position. "You will not be able to conceive for at least a month or two, depending on how quickly your body becomes used to the change." Hao explained. "Bedding you would serve me no purpose as of now. Now Lyserg, are you hungry?"

"No." Lyserg lied. She was starving.

"Don't lie Lyserg. I know you're famished." Hao held a piece of bread to Lyserg's lips "Open wide."

Lyserg stubbornly turned her head to the side. "I'm not hungry."

"We both know you're lying Lyserg. You need your strength. You're going to eat whether you agree, or if I need to force it down your throat. At the very least, make it easy on yourself."

Lyserg's hands griped the covers. "I can feed myself."

"You can't even sit up by yourself Lyserg. Now, stop being stubborn and open your mouth."

Lyserg kept her head to the side, until Hao gripped her chin roughly with his hand.

"I said, open your mouth." his voice was dark, and held more than a hint of a threat.

Shaking slightly in fear, Lyserg opened her mouth and allowed Hao to slip the food inside.

"There now. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Lyserg squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. She felt sick. To have her enemy feeding her like a helpless child made her stomach churn.

Yet, what else could she do but allow Hao to slip in the bits of bread and soup into her mouth? She did need to regain her strength, and she was starving. It was just another side effect of the change, Hao had explained as he fed her.

Putting the empty bowl to the side, Hao brought out a small plate. Using a fork to take a small bit of the cake, he held it out to Lyserg.

Lyserg just stared at the cake, a sudden, horrible feeling taking over.

"What's wrong Lyserg? Don't you like cake?" Hao teased. He knew the real reason for Lyserg's hesitance.

"Where's…" Lyserg's tongue wet her dry lips. "Where's Morphine?" she whispered.

Her fairy had a large weakness for such sweets, and the cake brought her guardian to mind. How could she forget the fairy for as long as she did? How could she forget the one who had always, ALWAYS been at her side.

"Don't worry Lyserg. I didn't have the Spirit of Fire eat her." Hao chuckled lightly, though Lyserg's face became even paler than it had been before. "She is safe. She is merely being kept somewhere away from you so you don't try something as foolish as attempting spirit control in your present condition. You will see her again once you regain your strength." Hao held the cake to Lyserg's lips once more. "Now open."

"Why are you doing this?" Lyserg whimpered. She pulled away as far as she could.

"You know why Lyserg. I want you to bear my child."

"Not that!" Lyserg couldn't stop he tears that had been gathering in her eyes from flowing down her cheeks.

"Why me? Why not a girl or one of the others? Why are you giving me things? What do you care if I eat or not? Why do you care if I see Morphine again?

"Why don't you just get it over with?" Lyserg sobbed, wishing she could curl into herself and die. But not even death wouldn't have been an escape from Hao; not from the almighty shaman.

"I chose you because you were best suited to bear my child." Hao set the cake to the side, and pushed Lyserg down so she was laying on her back. "I am making you eat because you need to regain your strength. If you starve yourself to death before I can use you, then you are worthless. I am letting you see your damned pixie because you are my queen, my possession. I tend to take very good care of my possessions Lyserg, unless they do something so that they are unworthy of my care. I already told you that even if I sleep with you, a child will not come of it until your body is ready. A pity really. This new body of yours is so sensitive right now. You would undoubtedly enjoy it."

Hao's hands slid teasingly over the bare flesh of her arms, causing the dowser to shiver. Pulling away, Hao kissed the back of her hand.

"Sleep Lyserg. Close your eyes and rest." the fire shaman's voice murmured comfortingly.

Hao pulled the covers over Lyserg's body. As Lyserg breathed, trying to stay awake, she was aware of Hao brushing her sweaty bangs from her face. His calloused hand cupped her tear stained cheek, as he whispered soft, dark words into her ear.

As Lyserg's eyes closed, unable to stay awake any longer, she thought she could feel the gentle caress of Hao's lips upon her forehead.

But it all just had to be a part of some horrible dream.

:-:-:-:-:

Yeah, next chapter will be rated M. Unedited version is on adult fan fiction . net, where Hao… yeah.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	3. Chapter Two

**Mark of a Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Two**

By: Kigen

It's rated M now, but still heavily censored. Check out the adult fan fiction . Net version for the uncensored, sadistic stuff.

Side note, special thanks to Faraway Dawn for abuse musing. She's the one who puts the sadistic thoughts in my head… and puts up with me… and makes me give blood. I still feel woozy.

**Disclaimer:** Trying to make a Shaman King doujinshi right now. If I owned Shaman King, it would be a cannon manga excerpt, and I would be a happy girl.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg awoke in the same dark room, on the same silken bed that she had before.

"Awake already?"

Lyserg's head jerked to see Hao sitting at the foot of the bed. He was reading a book as though nothing was amiss.

Hao shut his book, setting it on the silken covers and walked to the head of the bed where Lyserg rested.

As Hao slipped down the sheet, Lyserg immediately tried to pull away. The fire shaman just ignored her and slipped his arms under her body and lifted her into the air.

Lyserg's hands clutched at Hao's cloak, whether to keep her from falling from the pyro shaman's grasp, or to try and push Hao away, she wasn't sure

"What are you doing?" Lyserg asked softly as Hao carried her across the room a large mirror.

"I thought you'd like to see your new body." Hao explained as he lit several more candles with a mere thought. Now there was enough light for Lyserg to see her reflection. "After all," Hao set Lyserg onto the ground. The arm around her waist the only thing keeping her upright. "You haven't had a proper opportunity to examine it yet, have you?"

Turning Lyserg's body so her back rested against his chest, he smirked at her attempts to squrim away. Her face was turned stubbornly to the side; eyes shut tight.

"Now Lyserg," Hao's free hand grasped her chin, "how do you plan to see how your body has changed if you don't look into the mirror?"

Lyserg kept her eyes stubbornly shut. "I-I don't want to see."

"Oh?" Hao's teeth teasingly scrapped against the flesh of Lyserg's neck, causing her to release a shuddering gasp. "You're going to be in this form for quite some time. I sure you'll at least want to know what you look like. Now, look into the mirror Lyserg."

When the dowser refused to open her eyes, Hao let his teeth sink a little bit deeper into the overly sensitive flesh, causing the dowser to let out a pained cry.

"That wasn't a request Lyserg." Hao's voice warned darkly.

Trembling, the only thing keeping her from crashing to the ground was the arm around her waist and Hao's chest which she rested against. Lyserg hesitantly opened her green eyes.

Lyserg tried to turn away, but Hao kept her head firmly in place. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, before gathering the courage to open them again. The dowser gazed at her form with a morbid sense of curiosity.

Her build was still as skinny as before, though she seemed to be a bit too skinny for a girl. Her face was a bit softer, a bit rounder. Her newly widened hips curved out in gentle swells on either side, which explained why her shorts felt so tight. Her chest and shoulders were thinner, though two small breasts now protruded from her torso. Her sleeveless, black turtleneck; the one she always wore under her X-Laws jacket was stretched oddly over the new breasts, bunching up to reveal the smallest bit of belly.

Seeing how Hao's tanned arm was wrapped possessively around her now curved waist, Lyserg squeezed her eyes shut, and Hao finally allowed her to turn her head to the side.

"Are you not pleased with your new form Lyserg?" Hao asked his now free hand reaching under her shirt to caress soothingly at her bare belly.

"Stop it." Lyserg whimpered.

"Now, now Lyserg. You need to become used to me touching your body my queen. After all, I will need to for you to bare my heir." Hao's hand slid lower to kneed the flesh of her hips.

"Stop it Hao." Lyserg squirmed, though she knew she could not free herself.

"And why would I do that?" Hao let his hand slip to the top of her shorts, playing with the sensitive flesh there. "After all, you'll need to get used to things me touching places much more private than this." Hao let his hand slid a bit lower.

"No... Please stop Hao." Lyserg turned her head away, tears starting to trail down her cheeks.

Hao just kissed the back of her neck, smirking against it. "Why would I do that? It would cruel of me to tease my queen and then leave her wanting. And furthermore," Hao continued to press soft kisses and teasing nibbles along Lyserg's neck and shoulders, "you should be referring to me as Hao-sama."

"St-stop..." Lyserg whimpered, as the hand slid dangerously low.

"What's the magic word Lyserg?" Hao asked, his teeth grazing her ear.

"Ple-please..." Lyserg whimpered as the hand slithered inside her underwear.

"Try again Lyserg."

"St-stop..." Lyserg let out a choked sob as the next word left her lips.

"Ha-Hao-sama..."

Hao smiled, pressing his lips gently against her cheek. "Good girl." Hao removed his hand from her pants, and returned to stroking her stomach.

The door opened.

"Hao-sama I-" Nichrome stopped when he saw the scene before him. "I'm sorry if I disturbed something Hao-sama. I will return when you're finished." Nichrome turned to leave.

"That's quite alright Nichrome. We've already finished. Come here." Hao lifted Lyserg into his arms again.

Lyserg blushed beat red with utter mortification.

Hao chuckled at Lyserg's obvious discomfort, and her attempts to squirm out of his grasp.

"Be careful with her Nichrome." Hao deposited the nude girl into the younger shaman's arms. "Her body is still quite sensitive."

"Wha-what?" Lyserg quivered, her hand reaching to grasp Nichrome's shoulders..

"I thought you'd like a bath, and I've instructed Nichrome to give you it. After all, it's been several days since you've had one." Hao let his finger trail along Lyserg's damp cheek. "I'd give it to you myself, but there's something that requires my attention." Hao brushed a stray, damp bang out of Lyserg's eyes and took her hand. Hao brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Behave for Nichrome while I'm gone Lyserg." Hao nodded at Nichrome before leaving the room.

With a sigh of annoyance, Nichrome began to cross the room, stumbling a bit in the dark and nearly dropping Lyserg. "This room is too dark." he grumbled, shifting the dowser so he could hold her with one arm, the other feeling for the wall.

Finding what he was looking for, he opened a door, his hand immediately feeling for the light switch.

Lyserg had to close her eyes, the light that flicked on was much brighter than what she had been exposed to the last few days. When she opened them again, she found herself in a fairly large sized bathroom.

Nichrome placed Lyserg down so her back leaned against the bathtub. The dowser shivered as her skin came in contact with the chilled porcelain. She didn't fight when Nichrome removed her clothing.

Starting the water in the tub, and testing the temperature, Nichrome let it fill as he gathered the other supplies. Removing his robe so he stood in just a pair of slacks, Nichrome wet a wash towel, and lathered it with soap. Spilling warm water over Lyserg's body, Nichrome began to gently wash it.

He turned his face away, the blush on his checks not fading as Lyserg tried to move to curl into herself as much as she could. Nichrome laid a hand on her arm to stop er.

Nichrome grimaced. "Don't be difficult. I'm not enjoying this anymore than you are. Just stay still so we can get this over with."

"All- all right."

The two stayed in silence, as Nichrome washed Lyserg's body.

Nichrome eventually finished and rinsed off her body. He dampened her hair, squeezed shampoo into it, and began to lather it.

He felt bad for the former boy. No doubt Hao was subjecting her to mental torture; he had witnessed a bit of it with his own eyes. But this was Hao-sama's doing. He had no right to question it.

All he could do was obey the fire shaman.

Tilting the girl's tear stained face back, he rinsed the suds from her hair. He lifted Lyserg into his arms, he settled her into the bathtub.

"Is it too hot?" Nichrome asked.

Lyserg shook her head no, shoulders still shaking with her sobs.

"Can you manage by yourself?"

Lyserg hesitated for a moment before nodding. What did Hao's lackeys care if she was comfortable or not?

"Then I'll leave you to yourself for a while."

Lyserg looked up at him with watery eyes. Why would he do that? Lyserg's thoughts immediately went to the water that reached just below her shoulder. It wouldn't be too hard to-

"Don't do anything stupid." Nichrome quickly reprimanded. "If you do something so stupid as to kill yourself, Hao-sama will have the Spirit of Fire devour your soul after punishing you. And I know that whatever he's doing to you now isn't nearly as bad as what he'd do if you ruined his plans."

Lyserg turned her face away, looking into the steaming water, shoulders shaking once again.

Nichrome sighed. By the spirits.

"Look, just behave yourself and obey Hao-sama's commands and you'll be fine. Don't do anything that will get you killed." Nichrome turned and left the room.

Lyserg wrapped her arms reassuringly around herself, not bothering to even try and stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks. After letting herself sob, Lyserg tried to get herself together enough that she could think about everything that had happened.

Everything would be fine, she tried to tell herself. Soon Yoh and the others would find where Hao was hiding her and they would come and save her and she'd be a boy again and this would all be just a bad dream...

But… but did Yoh and the others even know that she was alive?

She had waken up not knowing if she was alive or dead. What if the others thought that she had died in the battle? What if...

What if the others had died, and she was the only one who remained?

No, she shook her head, regretting it as dizziness overtook her for a moment. She couldn't think like that. They had to still be alive.

They... they just had to be...

:-:-:-:-:

Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry if it's a bit short, editing removes about a page or three.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san!


	4. Chapter Three

**Mark of a Fallen Angel **

**Chapter Three**

By: Kigen

It's rated M now, but still heavily censored. Check out the adult fan fiction . Net version for the uncensored, sadistic stuff.

Several reviewers asked why Hao chose Lyserg, how Hao turned Lyserg into a girl, where the other characters are and other questions. Yoh and co will be making an appearance, but not until much later. As for how Hao turned Lyserg into a girl, and why he chose her, you'll all find out when Lyserg finds out. Unfortunately, Hao doesn't feel like explaining anything to Lyserg for a while. Sorry all.

Side note, special thanks to Faraway Dawn for abuse musing. She MAKES me write this story.

**Disclaimer:** If Shaman King belonged to me, it would come out faster than two chapters a month in Shonen Jump, and Ryu wouldn't be the only one after Lyserg.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg didn't fight Nichrome as he dried her body and dressed her in a yukata. She had worn one before at the hotsprings. She was just relieved it wasn't girl's clothing.

Nichrome sat her on the bed, taking a brush and running it through her green locks to rid it of tangles.

The door opened, and Hao entered, another tray of food in his hands.

"You're looking better." Hao noted, setting the tray on a table next to the bed. "Did she behave herself Nichrome?"

"Yes Hao-sama." Nichrome answered. Hao held his hand out to take the brush, and Nichrome gave it without hessitation.

Hao nodded as he began to run the brush though Lyserg's hair. "What do you say to Nichrome, my queen?" Hao asked, as though asking a small child.

Lyserg fisted the material of her yukata, shoulders trembling, before letting out a strained, "Thank you."

"Of course Lyserg-sama." Nichrome bowed shortly. Receiving a nod of acknowledgment from Hao, he left the two alone.

"Did you enjoy your bath my queen?" Hao dragged the brush slowly through her hair.

Lyserg tensed. She didn't answer.

Hao's lips twisted into a cruel smile. "You seemed depressed my queen. Do you need me to lift your spirits?" He placed the brush down and pressed his lips against Lyserg's clothed shoulder. The would be shaman king let his lips wander; kissing Lyserg's shoulders, her throat, turning the dowser so she rested against him as he bit at her collarbone.

Lyserg winced. Her hands fisted Hao's cloak.

"No... please no more." she whimpered.

Hao smirked, letting his tongue lavish an area of her neck for a moment more before pulling away. "What do you say Lyserg?"

Lyserg whimpered, shameful tears starting to fall down her cheeks again. She wanted to die. "Please don't..." a sob. "Hao-sama."

"Good girl." Hao kissed her forehead. He left her side for a moment, to grab the food tray. Unlike last time when he merely sat her up and fed her, this time he pulled the girl into his lap.

"I suppose it wouldn't do any good to wear you out before you even got a chance to regain your strength. Open your mouth Lyserg."

Lyserg didn't fight this time. She parted her lips and allowed Hao to slip the bit of chicken inside.

After the chicken and soup, Lyserg was able to finish most of the salad before turning her head away.

"Finished?"

Lyserg nodded, relieved when Hao laid her on her back and covered her with the blankets.

"See how well things go if you cooperate Lyserg? See how nice it is when you obey me like a good girl?"

Lyserg squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to ignore the hand stroking her hair.

Hao just chuckled to himself, leaning down and kissing Lyserg's forehead. "Sleep my queen. You do need your rest." he soothed, his hand still stroking Lyserg's hair.

Lyserg whimpered softly. After a while, Hao's hand and soft humming formed a twisted version of a lullaby that lulled the weary girl into a blissful sleep.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg let out a stifled cry as her body connected with the floor yet again. Taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm her erratic breathing, she forced herself back onto her feet.

When she had awoken she decided that this time, she decided she wouldn't wait for Hao to approach her.

Walking was difficult. It had taken several tries just to be able to stand on her feet without falling over. Lyserg had to cling to the side of the bed for her first few shaky steps. It had been over twenty minutes now, and she hadn't even been able to find one of the dark room's walls. The dowser wasn't sure if it was because the room was that large, or because she was truly that pathetic.

As a wave of dizziness overtook her for a moment, almost making her fall over for a third time, she decided it was her weakness.

Arms held out in front of her, feeling for a wall or anything that could help her find her way around, her bare foot caught on something, and she was sent crashing to the ground again.

A pair of arms caught her before she hit the floor.

"Now what are you doing out of bed my queen?" Hao's dark voice purred in Lyserg's ear.

"Let me go." Lyserg tried to push the fire shaman away, only to be lifted into his arms.

"I must admit I'm a bit impressed Lyserg. You shouldn't be able to stand for another week, let alone be walking." Hao was carrying her across the room. "I knew you would be worthy of being my queen." Hao set Lyserg down so she sat on, what she was guessed was a couch, before setting a few more candles ablaze.

Lyserg's blinked at the increase of light, and took what Hao placed in her hands. "Books?" she asked, looking at the large shelf that was filled with the leather bound volumes.

"If you're strong enough to attempt walking, I assume you would like something to occupy your time." Hao explained. "Besides, it is good for you as my Shaman Queen to better acquaint yourself with forms of shamanism outside your dowsing."

"I want Morphine." Lyserg's hands clutched the book.

"I think not." Hao pulled a few more books from the shelf, setting them on the low table next to the couch Lyserg sat at. "If I did allow you to see your pixie, you would simply attempt oversoul and try to escape; despite the fact that you don't even have a proper medium." Hao tilted Lyserg's face so he could look into her eyes. Lyserg just turned her face away.

"Don't touch me." Lyserg pulled away.

"Your rebellious side is back I see." Hao noted with distaste. "And you were so obedient and submissive the last time you were awake."

"Don't touch me." Lyserg repeated, her breath hitching as Hao's hand traced long the folds of her yukata, fingers slipping dangerously low.

"What have I told you to do if you want something of me, my queen?" Hao teased, his teeth nipping at Lyserg's neck. He sucked at the area as his hand dragging down the front of her yukata.

Lyserg tensed, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. "I'm not saying it."

"No?" Hao smirked as he pulled away to see the new bruise, one of many that decorated Lyserg's neck. "You seemed so content to say it before." he pulled the book out of Lyserg's hands, and placed it to the side as he pressed her onto her back. Crawling on top of Lyserg, he leaned down and took her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling it before whispering softly. "You were so content to call me, Hao-sama." he chuckled as Lyserg's whimper.

"Don't." Lyserg whimpered as Hao reattached his lips to her neck. Her body was finally starting to go back to a normal level of sensitivity, but Hao lips still sent pleasant waves of pleasure down her spine.

"Why would I stop while you're enjoying it so much my queen?" Hao chuckled, slipping his hand inside the robe.

"No, don't touch me!" Lyserg grasped Hao's shoulder's, trying to shove him off of her body.

"Stop fighting me Lyserg. You know you can't win." Hao moved down Lyserg's body, starting to pull the robe open.

Lyserg's eyes widened as she realized what Hao was planning on doing. "Don't."

"Don't? I promise you'll enjoy it Lyserg." Hao smirked, opening the robe the rest of the way, exposing Lyserg's small breasts to the open. "Besides," Hao smiled. "You know you can't do anything to stop me Lyserg." And with that, Hao's leaned down and lavished Lyserg's breasts with his tounge.

Lyserg cried out, squirming as Hao's tongue relentlessly attacked her. She shuddered with a gasp when Hao's tongue traced along a nipple. "Stop it! Don't touch me! Stop!" Lyserg screamed, thrashing wildly.

Hao pinned her shoulders to the couch as he continued his assault, not even slowing down.

Lyserg cried, trying to sit up and shove Hao away from her. Hao pulled away and Lyserg fell back, relieved.

"If you're so set on me stopping, then perhaps it is time that you do something."

"Wha-what?" Lyserg's voice quivered.

Hao's hand grabbed Lyserg's and pressed it against him, where Lyserg could easily feel his hardness that strained against the fabric of his jeans.

Lyserg froze, a deep brush spreading across her cheeks before she tried desperately to pull her hand away.

Hao just smirked. "Why so embarrassed Lyserg? Surely you've seen this before. You used to have one after all." Hao whispered, moving up Lyserg's body to nip at her neck. "If you want me to stop, you'll have to do something in return Lyserg."

Lyserg turned her head to the side, trying to ignore the feel of Hao's length pressing into her hand as Hao held it there.

"No answer Lyserg?" Hao smirked, working his way down Lyserg's torso again. He reached up to let his lips press against Lyserg's cheek as the tears flowed.

Lyserg just squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the fire shaman above her.

Hao chuckled into Lyserg's neck and let Lyserg's hand drop.

Kissing Lyserg's forehead, Hao sat up and straitened himself. "Read those books if you feel the need to occupy yourself. I will be back later with your meal."

Lyserg didn't listen to the fire shaman. She just curled into a ball and cried as Hao left her alone.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg took the wash cloth and scrubbed her skin as hard as she could as she sat in water hot enough that it burned and scalded and made her still sensitive skin flush deep red. Lyserg rinsed the suds from her body and started to scrub herself again.

She could still feel Hao's touch lingering on her skin.

The door swung open and Lyserg turned, dropping the wash cloth and wrapping her arms around her chest.

Hao looked amused at the girl. "You shouldn't bother hiding. It's nothing I haven't seen before after all." Hao smirked as he knelt next to the bath. Dipping his hand into the steaming water, he tsked. "This water is too hot for you Lyserg. How can your body stand it sensitive as it is?" Hao reached in and lifted Lyserg out of the steaming water.

"I brought your dinner to our room, but found it empty." Hao explained, drying Lyserg's skin with a large towel. "You really shouldn't be moving around as much as you are. Your body is still recovering from the change." Hao pressed his lips softly to Lyserg's navel as he dried her legs.

Lyserg stayed still, trying to ignore the soft caress of the cloth against her skin, and the occasional brush of Hao's lips against her skin. "Our room?" Lyserg asked quietly. Wasn't Hao just going to treat her as a whore? Why would he do something like share a room with her, like an equal?

"Yes, our room." Hao wrapped the towel around Lyserg's body, allowing her some semblance of modesty. "You are my queen Lyserg; nearly my equal."

Nearly. Of course. No one was as powerful as Hao or as great as him, Lyserg mused bitterly.

Lifting the girl again, Hao carried her into their bedroom, and set her on the bed. Taking a brush, he ran it through Lyserg's locks.

Lyserg stayed still and silent throughout the entire ordeal.

Hao rose and went to a spot in the shadows that Lyserg couldn't see. She heard a door being pulled open and the rustling of fabric.

"Now are you going to be a good girl Lyserg, or are you going to throw another fit?" Hao asked, settling next to her and pulling off the towel. As Hao moved to place the clothes on Lyserg, the dowser jerked away.

"I can dress myself."

"I see you're still feeling rebellious. What do you say Lyserg?"

Lyserg didn't speak, tugging at the blankets so she could cover her naked body.

Hao's hand gripped Lyserg's wrist, the other grasping her chin. "Say it Lyserg."

Lyserg tried to jerk away. "Let go of me!" Lyserg let out a pained cry as her wrist was twisted to the side.

"Come now Lyserg. It isn't that hard. You've said it before. Now," Hao twisted her wrist a bit more, "what do you say?"

Lyserg gasped, her breathing labored from the pain that radiated from her arm. "Let," a shuddering breath. "Let go..." she screamed as her wrist was twisted even further. She could hear the popping sounds it made, ready to snap.

"I would rather not break your wrist Lyserg, but if you continue to act this way, I will. Now my queen, what do you say?" Hao smirked, lapping at the tears that gathered at the corners of Lyserg's eyes from her pain.

"P-please..." Lyserg whimpered, relieved when the pressure started to lessen a bit. "Hao-sama..."

Hao released the injured arm, which Lyserg immediately cradled to her chest in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

"There. See how much easier things go when you obey me my queen?" Hao asked softly, letting his lips run along her forehead and cheeks.

"I hate you." Lyserg whispered.

"Do you now?" Hao asked, not really paying attention. "Can you do what you wanted to now that your arm is injured?"

Lyserg looked up at him questionably with watery emerald eyes.

"Don't you even remember what you were throwing a tantrum about in the first place?" Hao asked, chuckling softly. "I doubt it matters now. Come here Lyserg, and let me dress you.

Lyserg didn't struggle as Hao lifted her and pulled a pair of panties on her. She had gotten used to the fact that she would need to wear woman's undergarments now. But when Hao held slipped the next article of clothing over Lyserg's head, carefully pulling her arms through the straps that held the outfit up, Lyserg burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Why wrong my queen? Don't you like the outfit?" Hao smirked, smoothing the white sundress over Lyserg's body.

"I hate you." Lyserg repeated, sobbing, body shuddering. She couldn't take this.

"You don't hate me Lyserg." Hao said, moving her onto her back. "Lay still if you don't want your arm to hurt anymore than it already does. Someone will be along shortly to treat it." Hao lifted a plate filled with cooling food. "I don't suppose you would still like to eat Lyserg?" Hao smirked sadistically, knowing the answer fully well.

Lyserg turned her back to him, curling into a ball, her body shaking with sobs and her wrist held to her chest. "I hate you." Lyserg choked out through her sobs.

"No you don't." Hao brushed her bangs from Lyserg's face, smiling a bit as he kissed her forehead.

"I haven't given you permission to hate me."

:-:-:-:-:

Hope you all enjoyed it. Again, unedited version on adult fanfiction . net.

Please read and review all.

Ja min'na-san!


	5. Chapter Four

**Mark of a Fallen Angel **

**Chapter Four**

By: Kigen

It's rated M now, but still heavily censored. Check out the adult fan fiction . Net version for the uncensored, sadistic stuff.

Side note, special thanks to Faraway Dawn for abuse musing. She MAKES me write this story.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Genderbending is now an obsession of mine, and if Shaman King were mine, Lyserg would feel the burden of this art many, many times.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg was still curled in a ball, tears still falling down her cheeks, though she had calmed down enough to lay silently.

That was how Nichrome found her an hour after Hao had left.

Nichrome frowned a bit when he saw how swollen Lyserg's wrist was. He was the one who had to treat it. Nichrome set a plate on the table next to the bed, setting a box of medical supplies on the bed near Lyserg. As he reached for the wrist, lyserg whimpered in pain and tried to yank it out of the former priest's grasp.

Nichrome gritted his teeth. Why couldn't the girl just be easy about the ordeal?

"Stay still." Nichrome demanded. "I need to treat your wrist."

"Don't touch it!" Lyserg shrieked, trying desperately to pull her arm out of the other shaman's grasp. She ignored the sharp pain that throbbed in her wrist. "Let me go!"

Nichrome growled. He was really beginning to hate his job. Pinning the girl's struggling body to the bed, Nichrome held her so she couldn't move. "Stay still dammit! Hao-sama instructed me to take care of you, so I have to, whether you like it or not. Stop acting like a child." Nichrome growled.

Lyserg stared at Nichrome defiantly, her chest heaving with her erratic breaths as she attempted to calm down. Letting out a pained gasp as Nichrome moved her arm, Lyserg turned her head away and allowed Nichrome to examine her.

Nichrome looked at the wrist, feeling the arm to see if there were any fractures or breaks in the bone.

Lyserg gritted her teeth and tried to keep as quiet as possible despite the pain Nichrome's questing fingers caused.

Nichrome released the arm and opened the medical box. "It doesn't look like it's broken, but it's sprained. You won't be able to use it for a while." Nichrome explained as he took a few ice packs out of the box. He had slipped them inside once Hao explained a bit about the nature of Lyserg's wound. Moving Lyserg's body so she was sitting upright, Nichrome cushioned her arm on a few pillows. He wrapped the ice packs with several towels, and laid them on the injured wrist.

"It's still hurt pretty badly though. I'm amazed it isn't broken." Nichrome said, making sure the ice packs were stationary. "You'll need to keep the ice packs on until the swelling goes down. That will probably take a few days." Nichrome put the left over materials in the medical box, and picked up the plate of food.

Lyserg immediately turned as far away as she could without upsetting her wrist. "I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. You need to eat."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." Nichrome argued. "Both because of your injury, your body's weakened state, and because Hao-sama ordered for you to."

Lyserg took a shuddering breath. "I don't care what Hao wants."

"Do you really want to disobey Hao-sama again?" Nichrome asked, gesturing to her wrist hidden below ice packs.

Lyserg winced. "He can't do anything to me that he hasn't already."

"Do you really believe that?"

Lyserg tensed.

Nichrome sighed and picked up a napkin, wiping the tears from Lyserg's cheeks. "Are you going to eat now?"

Lyserg didn't answer, but reluctantly ate the stir fy that he fed her.

"You should eat more." Nichrome argued when Lyserg turned her head away from him.

"I can't." Lyserg said softly.

Nichrome sighed, but nodded. "Put the ice back on after about five minutes, then keep it on for twenty. Keep doing that until I come back later with more ice."

Lyserg nodded, wincing as she experemently wiggled her fingers.

Nichrome bowed before he left. "Good night Lyserg-sama."

She looked at him, still uneasy about such formalities. "Good night."

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg murmured in her sleep, trying to move away from the person shaking her shoulder.

"Come on sweetie." a voice said gently. "I know you don't want to, but you need to wake up now."

Lyserg's eyes fluttered open with a sleepy murmur.

"Morning sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" Lyserg asked, still not quite awake.

She looked Asian, about 16 years old maybe. Her eyes were sharp and a weird gray color; long black lashes framed with gold and red glitter.

"Call me Akiko sweetie. How's your arm?"

"My arm?"

"Yeah sweetie. Nichrome said that it looked pretty bad yesterday, and wanted me to take a peek at it." Akiko smoothed back Lyserg's bangs as she examined the injury.

Lyserg whimpered as the numbed pain flared up again.

"Sorry sweetie. I know it hurts hun, but bare with it for a bit, okay?" the girl asked, looking at the wound.

Lyserg gritted her teeth as this girl poked and probed at the injury.

"It doesn't look broken. Can you try and move your fingers for me sweetie?"

Lyserg gritted her teeth, but was able to move her fingers, despite the pain that it caused.

"I know sweetie." Akiko soothed, wiping the tears that gathered at Lyserg's eyes. "I know it hurts. Just keep it still a little longer while I put some more ice on it, all right?"

Lyserg nodded, wincing a bit as the girl laid it down.

"There, all over now." Akiko reassured, holding the ice to Lyserg's wrist for a moment. "Don't worry sweetie, it's not broken. You were a really good girl for me hun."

Lyserg winced visibly, but not from the pain of her injury.

Akiko hmmed to herself understandably. "I should avoid calling you that, shouldn't I?"

Lyserg nodded, not quite looking at her.

"Your arm's too swollen to do much with just yet. We'll just ice it for a day or two until the swelling goes down, then we'll wrap it, all right?"

"Who are you? Why are you being so nice to me?" Lyserg asked out of the blue.

This girl had pretty much appeared out of no where, and was taking care of her, and was being NICE to her.

"Well, my name's Kagami Akiko, but like I said before, you can call me Akiko. I'm one of Hao-sama's followers. I know you're probably wondering why you never met me before, and that's because Hao gave me a mission that didn't involve the Shaman Tournament. As to why I'm being nice, why wouldn't I be?" Akiko asked as she proceeded to fuss over Lyserg, making sure she was comfortable.

"Thank you." Lyserg said out of sheer habit when she handed her a glass of juice. Sipping it, she gave it back to Akiko. "But... how can you be one of Hao's followers, and still be..."

"Nice?" Akiko suggested. "Kind, normal, not a complete and total bitch like most of the others?"

Lyserg nodded, not sure what quite to say.

"We all have our reasons for being the way we are sweetie. And while mine isn't that different than the others, well, being bitchy never really settled well with me."

Akiko placed a tray with oatmeal mixed with cream and blue berries, a few pieces of toast, and some raspberries and blackberries onto her lap. "Do you want me to feed you, or do you want to try to do it yourself?"

"Myself."

"Here you go sweetie. Just try to keep your arm still, okay?" Akiko handed her the spoon she was holding, and set about to lighting several more candles so Lyserg could see a bit better in the dim room.

Lyserg ate most of her meal in silence. It felt unreasonably wonderful being able to feed herself, instead of relying on Hao or Nichrome to feed her. Finishing as much as she could, Lyserg set the spoon down.

"Done?" Akiko asked, taking the tray away when Lyserg nodded. "You should try to eat a little more next time if you can sweetie. You need to get some meat onto those bones." Akiko suggested. "You're too skinny for a girl."

Lyserg clenched the blanket with her good hand, but nodded.

"There's a sweetie." Akiko smiled, brushing Lyserg's hair back. Picking up a few books from the table near the bed, she laid them near Lyserg. "Hao-sama says to give you those for if you get bored." Akiko said. "I know you want to get up and try and escape, or at least explore, but don't. You shouldn't be moving around much, especially with your arm like that.

"Now just try and relax, all right? I'll be back in an hour or so to check up on you. Do you need anything else?"

Lyserg hesitated for a second. This girl was easily the nicest person out of all of Hao's minions. She would answer her.

"Can I ask you something?" Lyserg asked softly.

"Sure thing sweetie. What's up?"

"Why do you follow Hao?"

"I have my reasons, a few actually." Akiko started. "One would be a personal debt. Another, I believe in him and his dream." Akiko explained. She smiled at the memory, though the smile was sad.

"Do you need anything else sweetie?"

Lyserg shook her head, sated for the moment.

"All right sweetie. I'll be back in about an hour."

Lyserg waited for a moment after she left. She wondered if she should get up and try and escape again, but decided against it for a moment. Right now she needed to recover, and for some reason, the fact that Akiko was there, made her feel better.

She picked up one of the books, and started to read it. She'd figure a bit more out later.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg looked up from the book she was reading when the door opened. It had been close to an hour, she was guessed, and Lyserg was expecting Akiko to come back.

But when Hao approached, Lyserg's face fell, and she imediantly curled up into herself.

"Good morning my queen." Hao brushed the bangs from Lyserg's face in a soft gesture. "How is your arm?"

"Fine." Lyserg would not admit any weakness to the fire shaman.

"Is it now?" Hao's fingers touched the still swollen, discolored flesh, electing a badly consealed hiss of pain from the girl. "It doesn't seem that way." Hao refroze the melting ice packed around Lyserg's wrist.

"What do you want Hao?"

"Now Lyserg, what did I tell you to call me?"

Lyserg grit her teeth, barely grounding out a forced, "Hao-sama."

Hao smiled, kissing her temple. "Good girl."

Lyserg squeezed her eyes shut, pulling her body as far away from Hao as possible. It was the pain in her wrist, and the more than obvious silent threat that kept her where she was.

Hao sighed. "Now Lyserg, whatever are we going to do about this rebellious streak of yours?" Hao took Lyserg by her bare shoulders, and pushed her so she laid on her back. Crawling over her body, Hao smirked down at her. "Perhaps a bit more disciplining is in order?" Hao reached down, kissing Lyserg's neck gently, letting his lips caress her flesh.

Kissing her throat, Hao worked his way slowly down Lyserg's neck, over her shoulders, making each gesture as soft and pleasant as possible. As one hand stroked soothingly down a bare arm, Hao coaxed a soft moan from Lyserg's lips.

"See how nice this feels my queen?" Hao murmured into her shoulder. "It will always be this pleasant if you just behave yourself and obey me."

Lyserg whimpered, as Hao gently scrapped his teeth over her jugular. "Never."

Hao continued his work, lips curling into a cruel smile as he listened to Lyserg's thoughts.

"Are you waiting for my brother to come and save you Lyserg? Is that why you're so insistent on disobeying me?" Hao chuckled. "Poor pitiful creature. Do you really think my brother is strong enough to take you from me?"

"Yoh defeated you before." Lyserg replied.

"Yes he did, along with help and furyoku from you, and Ren, and his fiancé, and every shaman in all of patch village. Even then, it was only a small setback." Hao laughed lightly, pecking Lyserg's forehead. "Even if he did have the power to take you from me, it would only be a matter of time before I took you back. You belong with me Lyserg. Nothing you, nor anyone can do, will ever be able to change that."

Lyserg blinked away the tears that were gathering. "You're wrong. Yoh will come and-"

"Let him come." Hao interrupted. "I would be more than happy to absorb him into my soul once more, and make him a part of me. Would you prefer that Lyserg? To have my brother always by your side, like you will be mine."

"Shut up." Lyserg whimpered, blinking her stinging eyes. She would not cry in front of him again.

"What would Yoh even want with you, now that you are the way you are?" Hao asked, pulling away from her neck. His body hovering over hers, he brushed aside bangs as he leaned his face closer. "Do you really think he cares about you?"

"He's my friend." Lyserg answered, looking everywhere but the eyes that were so much like her saviors. "He'll come for me. He and the others will."

Hao snorted, leaning close enough that his nose bumped hers, his long brown hair falling around her like a suffocating curtain. "Give up Lyserg. Even if he could take you away from me, I'd only come take you right back. Submit to your destiny. You are mine, my queen. And no one, not even my brother, is strong enough to keep me from you." Hao closed the small space between them, allowing his lips to close over hers in the two's first true kiss.

Lyserg closed her eyes, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

He was right.

Hao was right.

Yoh and the others wouldn't come for her. She would be stuck with the horrible shaman that killed her parents forever. Always by his side. Living as his possession, his doll.

She surrendered to Hao.

Hao smirked into the kiss, satisfied that Lyserg had finally realized her place.

Pulling away, Hao looked down at her. Now that his queen had learned her place, everything would be much easier, much more pleasant for the both of them.

She was crying, but that really wasn't anything new for the girl. Wiping away her tears with his thumb, Hao leaned down and pulled down the neck of the dress, mindful of her injured arm.

Taking a pale breast into his hand, Hao slowly massaged it, leaning down and taking the colored point into his mouth. While last time Lyserg had been panting and whimpering from a mere touch, this time she was silent.

Hao raised an eyebrow. Was his queen pouting?

Well, he would regain her attention in a moment, regardless of what she was doing.

Moving down her body, he slide his hands up sensitive thighs.

Nothing.

Lifting up the bottom of her dress, Hao slide his fingers teasingly along her slit, through the fabric of her panties.

Lyserg only continued to stare blankly ahead of her, tears streaming down her cheeks..

"Lyserg, it isn't nice to ignore your king." Hao sat up, a bit unnerved to be honest. Despite Lyserg's rapid recovery, her body should have still been hypersensitive to his touches. Hao's hand slide up a tear stained cheek, and he still received nothing in return. Even her mind was completely blank.

Frowning, Hao straitened Lyserg's dress and covered her with a sheet, careful not to upset her arm.

He knew that he did something wrong. He had pushed her too far and Lyserg had snapped as a result.

Hao had to figure out how to fix this problem.

A broken queen was useless to him.

:-:-:-:-:

Hao broke Lyserg. Again, unedited version on adult fanfiction . net.

Thanks for reading, please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	6. Chapter Five

**Mark of a Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Five**

By: Kigen

It's rated M now, but still heavily censored. Check out the adult fan fiction . Net version for the uncensored, sadistic stuff.

Side note, special thanks to Faraway Dawn for abuse musing. She's now getting a smutty side story between Akiko and her love for it, but I still owe her a lot.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Lyserg never gets actively healed, which would involve a lot of hugging and cuddling and soft soothing words, if it involved Yoh or Ren or Horo or someone. Since it involves Hao, Lyserg's not gonna be so lucky.

:-:-:-:-:

"Akiko."

"Yes Hao-sama?" the girl turned around from the rose bush she was tending and gave her full attention to the fire shaman. "Do you need something?"

"I need advice." Hao said bluntly.

Akiko dusted off her hands and followed Hao inside when he left. For Hao-sama to ask anyone, let alone her, for advice, meant that something big was going on.

"What can I do for you Hao-sama?" Akiko asked once they were inside and alone.

"Lyserg is not responding right now, and appears to be in a state of mental trauma. What do you think caused it?"

"Forgive me Hao-sama, but it's not that surprising considering what she's been through.

"I mean," she continued, "she's been kidnaped, kept captive, genderbent, mentally and sexually tortured. I know it's not my place to judge or question Hao-sama, but don't you think it's a bit much for anyone to deal with?"

"I suppose." Hao answered with disinterest. "How do I fix it."

Akiko sighed. "There's a hard one. Get her trust, for one thing. She's scared witless right now. Try being a bit more gentle, honor her personal space a bit more. Having her spirit near her might help out. Just be nice and gentle." Akiko suggested. "And don't touch anything private until you've gained more of her trust. That would be my best guess." she added.

Hao nodded. "I still won't give her, her pixie just yet." he said to himself, already planning out different thing to do with Lyserg. "Akiko, how did Lyserg react to you when you were with her?"

"She was okay. I think she just liked the fact that I was normal and nice." Akiko answered, thinking back to the morning.

Hao nodded. "All right. I want you to start working with Lyserg, is that understood?"

"Sure thing Hao-sama." Akiko answered.

"Go attend to her now." Hao exited the room.

Akiko smiled a bit and started towards Lyserg's room. "Of course Hao-sama."

:-:-:-:-:

"Oh sweetie." Akiko frowned, wiping the tears from Lyserg's cheeks. "Come on hunny, wake up." Akiko smoothed back Lyserg's hair gently, until the dowser looked up at the older girl.

"Aki...?" Lyserg murmured softly, her eyes hazed and confused.

Akiko nodded. "You all right sweetie? What happened?"

Tears welled up in Lyserg eyes again, as she let out a sob.

"Oh hunny."

The next thing Lyserg knew, she was wrapped in the warm embrace of Akiko's arms. Not caring about trying to be strong, or anything anymore, Lyserg welcomed the hug, and sobbed into it. Akiko made no attempt to stop the girl's heart wrenching cries. She soothingly ran her hand up and down the length of Lyserg's back, humming softly. Lyserg sobbed until she couldn't anymore, her breath was shaky and hitched by the occasional hiccup as she came aware of her surroundings again.

"There, there, sweetie. Let it all out now. I know it hurts, I know." Akiko was whispering gently as she held Lyserg. "Feel better?" Akiko asked, looking down and seeing that Lyserg had calmed down.

Lyserg nodded, body still trembling with hiccups and uneven breathing.

"You're exhausted." Akiko noted, shifting Lyserg in her arms, and readjusting the hurt wrist so it could be iced again. "Relax and go to sleep babe. I promise I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Stay?" Lyserg asked softly, cuddling closer. Spirits, she needed someone to hold onto right now.

"Of course sweetie." Akiko said, running her hand through Lyserg's hair and rocking her body. "Just relax and go to sleep sweetie. Close your eyes. I'll stay with you." Akiko continued to whisper softly, warmly to Lyserg as the younger girl curled closer and closed her eyes.

She felt safe like this.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg awoke, feeling warm for once

"Awake hun?" Akiko asked, smoothing back Lyserg's bangs.

Lyserg snuggled as close as she could. She just needed the security and warmth right now.

"Are you hungry yet Sweetie? You slept right through lunch." Akiko continued running her hands through Lyserg's hair, lulling the child.

Lyserg shook her head. She didn't want to eat, she didn't even wanna move right now.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not now." Lyserg pressed close.

"All right sweetie. But you know it'll make you feel better, right? Even if it hurts now, it'll feel better when you're done."

Lyserg bit her lip. Should she? Akiko was the only person here that she knew she could trust. But it was so painful.

"Want me to go first?" Akiko offered when she saw the girl's obvious discomfort.

"Why did you join Hao?" Lyserg whispered. She wanted to know why someone as nice and sweet as her would willing join someone as evil as Hao.

"Start with the tough questions, eh?" Akiko teased, shifting the two so she could get the feeling back in her legs as she checked on Lyserg's arm once more.

"Well, when I was a little girl, my family took care of this cursed mirror. It had been in our family for generations, and was a symbol of ill fortune and great disaster. But, as the shaman line that trapped the evil spirit inside the mirror, we could not fight our fate." Akiko was adopting her bad habit of becoming an overzealous story teller with big dramatics and unnecessary flair. "But it was my family's duty. We did not fight it, or mind it.

"So we went on. Years and years passed, and the shamans of my family waned. In fact, it wasn't until my great grandfather's generation that shamanic ability was reborn into the family. It was my great aunt who realized that the mirror wasn't cursed, but the spirit of a powerful shaman over 900 years old dwelled inside! Despite the new information, we continued to guard it none the less." Akiko paused from her story for a moment, taking a sigh of a breath.

"I was about eight years old when I met Hao-sama." Akiko started, her voice more somber. "My shamanic powers had recently started to boom in the last year, and my parents and older brother struggled to teach me how to use them. Then, the humans came.

"We didn't bother people, we didn't even interact with them much. As a result, rumor spread like wild fire throughout my small town. We were evil witch people who drew upon the powers of oni and demons. We would speak to the demons who hid themselves in the air. And most of all, we were hoarding an evil spirit that dwelled within a cursed mirror, and were aiming to kill them all."

Akiko scoffed for a moment. "You would think in this day and age, humans would be above such prejudice.

"They came and killed my family, thinking they were protecting themselves of the evil. I took the mirror and ran. It was still my family's duty to guard it after all. But the humans were relentless. They came, carrying weapons still dripping with the blood of my kin-"

"Stop being an idiot and just tell the story." a male voice suddenly spoke up.

Lyserg twisted in Akiko's embrace, to see a man no older than 22 sitting on the bed next to them. His hair was jet black, and his bangs reached his chin while the rest brushed the tops of his shoulders. His sharp eyes were an opaque blue, almost white in color. His skin was pale, and he wore the strangest combination of clothing Lyserg had seen in a long while. It was a combination of an old fashioned ninja outfit, combined with a heavy black trench and lethal looking combat boots. Weapons were tucked into his clothing, and Lyserg couldn't help but notice the similarities between his clothing and Akiko's. But what caught her attention the most was the cracked, leaf shaped mirror that hung from his neck. It wasn't all that unlike the small round one that hung from Akiko's own.

"Aww Kyo!" Akiko whined, teasingly, almost childishly. "You completely ruin the mood I set.'

"Good." the boy snorted, and it was then that Lyserg noticed he was a spirit. "You seem to have a bit too much fun replying your family's death."

Akiko shrugged. "They're gone, the least I can do is capture the emotions correctly."

"And only you would think like that." he rolled his eyes.

Akiko stuck her tongue playfully out at the boy. "Lyserg, this is my guardian spirt and the evil spirit of the cursed mirror, Kyo."

Kyo nodded, not really paying much attention to Lyserg.

"Hello." Lyserg said softly, feel a bit awkward now in Kyo's presence.

"Hey." Kyo finally turned his eyes to Lyserg. It seemed like he was studying her.

Lyserg unconsciously shifted closer to Akiko; her safe place.

"It's okay sweetie. He may look scary, but he's harmless." Akiko soothed, pulling Lyserg more securely against her chest.

"Hurry up and finish your story so we can get on with things." Kyo said, flopping down onto his back and placing his arms behind his head.

"Fine, fine." Akiko sighed. "To make a long story short, since Kyo won't let me tell long stories; when the humans came to kill me, I used the mirror as a medium, and Kyo as my spirit. I was able to defend myself, but I couldn't defeat all the humans. There were too many of them.

"And then, Hao-sama came." Akiko continued. "He killed all the humans that murdered my family for no reason but their own fear and stupidity. I follow Hao-sama, not only because he saved my life, but because he wants to rid the world of human filth." Akiko ran her hands down Lyserg's arms. "Does that explain things sweetie?" she asked.

"Hao killed my parents." Lyserg murmured, as though she was remembering something that she had not thought of in many years. "He killed my friends... and he..." Lyserg's shaking hand gripped the material of her dress.

Kyo cocked an eyebrow as the bunched material exposed a bit more cleavage. "I didn't take you as the type for tattoos."

"What?"

"On your breast." Kyo turned his head away, done for the day.

Lyserg looked at it, though it was upside down from her angle, she knew who's symbol it was.

"It's a..." Lyserg whimpered.

"It's a star sweetie; Hao-sama's symbol." Akiko touched it softly.

Lyserg curled against the teen and started to sob again.

He had even branded her as his property.

:-:-:-:-:

Akiko settled Lyserg onto the bed, tucking her in. After sobbing herself into another bout of fitful sleep, Akiko decided it was time to get in touch with Hao.

After making sure that Lyserg's arm wouldn't bother her in her sleep, she left the room. Walking through the labyrinth like hallways, she came upon the room she knew Hao was inside.

Knocking on the door, she entered when she heard, "Come in Akiko."

"Hey Hao-sama." Akiko bowed shortly as Kyo nodded in respect.

Akiko was the only one he bowed to.

"How is my queen progressing?" Lyserg had been the best choice for his queen, but she still needed to get stronger.

"Her wrist healed enough that it could be wrapped. And, she trusts me enough to talk to me." Akiko stopped for a moment, picking her next words carefully. "She panicked when she saw the star. It's going to take a long time and a lot of work to get her to a state where we can be even start to try to get her to like you."

"What needs to be done?"

"A lot of mental counseling. We need her to get over her past, and to move past what she's been going through for the past few days. Mainly we need you to gain her trust."

Hao nodded. "How long will this take?"

Akiko shrugged. "Weeks, months. It depends on Lyserg. She's a strong girl, but she can't fight right now."

Hao nodded. "Take care of it." He turned and returned to writing in the book he had been when Akiko and Kyo entered. "Alert me if you need me to do anything, and when you are finished."

Kyo snorted. "It doesn't work that way."

"Kyo." Akiko scolded.

"What?" Kyo turned to his shaman. "He doesn't seem to understand that he needs to play a role in all this. He's the one who broke the girl, he's the one who needs to fix her."

Hao snorted at the words. "I am well aware of that. However, my presence will do nothing but further distress her at this time. Your master will be the one to handle Lyserg until I am able to do so without causing the girl to panic."

Akiko nodded, slapping her hand over Kyo's mouth to keep him quiet. "Understood Hao-sama. I will go attend to Lyserg-sama now and-" Akiko turned to Kyo. "Did you just LICK my hand?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow in a 'duh' expression, nodding.

Akiko wrinkled her nose. "Eww..." Regaining her composure, though her nose was still wrinkled, she finished her words. "I will attend to Lyserg-sama, and try to convince her to eat."

Hao nodded, not paying the two any mind. He was used to the childish squabbling of the duo by now.

Akiko exited the room, scolding Kyo the entire the entire while. Kyo just followed, completely ignoring the girl as she squawked at him.

Hao smirked. That was one of the many reasons he had chosen Lyserg for his queen.

:-:-:-:-:

Kyo was holding the bowl in his hands, sitting down on the bed as Akiko laid a roll of bandages on the bed. Gently, she shook Lyserg's shoulder, rousing the girl. "How you feeling sweetie?" She asked as Lyserg awoke.

"Akiko?" Lyserg murmured, her hand reaching out.

Akiko took the small, pale hand into her own, giving it a soft squeeze. "Yeah hunny, it's me. Can you sit up for me sweetie? I need to wrap you wrist now."

Lyserg nodded, pushing herself into a sitting position with one hand. She bit her lip as Akiko wrapped the bandages around her injured wrist.

"There, all done." Akiko squeezed Lyserg's shoulder. "Time for dinner sweetie."

Lyserg drew the injured arm to her now protruding chest. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat hun, or you're not gonna get any better. Your body's still pretty beat up, from the change and your wrist."

Lyserg pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and burring her face there. "I don't think I can eat." she said softly. "Please don't make me."

Akiko sighed for a moment, thinking things over. Hao shouldn't have a problem with this as long as she stayed within arm's reach of the girl.

"Would you like to go outside for a little bit Lyserg?"

Lyserg looked up, eyes wide and hopeful. "Really?" her voice quivered. She hated this dark, horrible room that she was stuck in. She didn't want to have to stay in this bed where Hao assaulted her.

Akiko nodded. "There's still about an hour or two before it gets too dark. If you eat your dinner, I'll take you outside, all right Lyserg?"

Lyserg nodded frantically. She wanted, she needed outside of this horrible room.

"All right. Can you feed yourself hun?"

Lyserg nodded again, taking the spoon with shaky hands.

"Home made chicken noodle soup with carrots and celery. A bit dorky, I know, but it'll make you feel better." Akiko smiled, pushing back Lyserg's bangs as she ate. The bowl Akiko had prepared was a bit large for the girl, even if she had possessed a healthy appetite. Happy that Lyserg was able to eat about half of it, she took the bowl when Lyserg stopped. "That's good hunny."

"Can we go now?" Lyserg pleaded, holding onto Akiko's sleeve.

"Sure thing sweetie. We just need to get you into something a little warmer to make sure you don't catch cold."

Akiko pulled out a sweater and helped Lyserg to slip that on. Helping Lyserg into socks that reached right above her knee, Akiko slid a pair of sandals on Lyserg's feet before helping her stand.

"I'll help you, all right sweetie? It's a bit of a walk outside, and you shouldn't even be walking yet. Hold onto my hand, and don't worry about leaning on me if you get tired, all right hun?"

Lyserg nodded, grasping Akiko's hand in hers, and following the girl out of the horrible dark room, and into an equally dark hallway.

The walk was rather uneventful. Lyserg tried to keep track of where they were going, so she could escape her first chance, but there wee too many twisting winding hallways, and she soon became very lost to where they were. Akiko slowly pulled the girl along, encouraging her when a wave of dizziness or a moment of weakness washed over her; pausing until she was ready to start walking again. Eventually, they came to a door that was being guarded by one of Hao's minions.

"What are you doing?" the man asked, an imposing figure. "Hao-sama made it clear that Lyserg-sama was not to leave her room under any-"

"Well Hao-sama has entrusted me to take care of Lyserg-sama. Ease up. I'm just taking her out to see the gardens before the sun goes down."

The man stared at her for a moment, before letting the two go through. "Lose her and Hao-sama will have your head."

"You don't need to tell me that. Come on Lyserg-sama." Akiko pulled the girl through the door, and along the side of the large building.

Turning the corner, Lyserg gasped lightly when she saw the huge garden that lay a few feet before her.

"Like it? While Hao-sama and the other's were in the Shaman Tournament, I had to stay here and keep house. I got a bit bored, so I started planting a bunch of flowers and stuff."

"It's beautiful." Lyserg breathed, then blushed heavily when she realized just how girly her words were.

"Thanks." Akiko smiled at the younger girl. "Go on. You have an hour before we have to go back inside. Enjoy yourself."

Lyserg didn't need any more encouragement. She walked around, just happy and content to be outside and in the fresh air. She looked at all the flowers, the different plants, sometimes stopping to smell them. "I've never seen some of these plants before. Where are we?" Lyserg asked.

"We're in China. Most of these plants are Chinese." Akiko explained, picking a fruit off one of the trees. Pealing off the orange skin, she handed it to Lyserg. "Here. Try this."

Lyserg took the fruit in her hands, taking a segment and placing it in her mouth. "It's really sweet." Lyserg smiled, eating the rest of the orange as she continued exploring the garden.

Akiko smiled, still following the girl through the garden. They should have been heading inside soon, but she'd give Lyserg a few more moments of freedom.

:-:-:-:-:

Yeah, Akiko's gonna be playing a big role from here on out. Don't worry, she's on Lyserg's side.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san!


	7. Chapter Six

**Mark of a Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Six**

By: Kigen

It's rated M now, but still heavily censored. Check out the adult fan fiction . Net version for the uncensored, sadistic stuff.

Side note, special thanks to Faraway Dawn for abuse musing. She's the only one who forces me to write this particular story.

**Disclaimer:** I really, really wish it was mine. If it was the chibi Lyserg story would be cannon rather that in the stages of being written and fleshed out. Until then, let Uke Lyserg fics and genderbending live on.

:-:-:-:-:

"Come on sweetie, we gotta go inside now."

"Do we have to?" Lyserg looked at Akiko, her eyes pleading. Akiko didn't want to say no. "Yeah hun, we do."

"I don't want to go back there." Lyserg wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly seeming younger and more fragile, like she had when she sobbed in Akiko's arms

"I know sweetie." Akiko hated doing this. "But we need to go back inside now." Taking Lyserg's hand, and leading the sullen dowser inside, Akiko tried to lift her spirits a little. "I'll try to take you out again tomorrow if I can, okay?"

Lyserg nodded, happier with the promise, but still anxious about having to go back to the room. Lyserg's second attempt to memorize the pattern of the hallways were no more successful than her first. Once inside the room, Akiko took the sweater and sandals from Lyserg.

"Do you have anything you want to do until you go to sleep?" Akiko asked.

"A bath." Lyserg answered. She still felt dirty.

"All right. Do you want me to wait out here for you?"

Lyserg shifted on her feet. She was strong enough now, that she could wash herself. But her sprained wrist complicated things, and quite frankly she didn't want to be alone.

Seeing Lyserg's obvious discomfort, the older girl knew what she wanted. Akiko smiled gently. "Would you like me to join you?"

Lyserg tensed at the suggestion for a moment, before nodding. They were both girls; though Lyserg still hated to think of herself as such, so it wouldn't be that bad, would it?

As Akiko helped Lyserg find her way to the bathroom in the room that was still too dark, Akiko stopped at the door.

"Kyo?"

"What now?" Kyo asked, appearing from the mirror around Akiko's neck.

"Stay here."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that I'd spy on you?"

"Of course not." Akiko smiled sweetly. "I'm outright saying you would."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "It's not like there's anything worth looking at."

"Hun, you're a mirror spirit, not looking in a mirror."

Kyo rolled his eyes again, and Akiko took Lyserg's hand leading her into the bathroom. "Now stay out here like a good boy and wait for us to finish Kyo-koi!"

Though the door was shut, Lyserg could clearly hear Kyo say, "Do I look like a fish to you?"

Lyserg looked up, a bit paranoid to Akiko. "He's not really going to try and spy, is he?"

"Don't worry about it sweetie." Akiko began to take down her hair and her jewelry. "I tease him, but he wouldn't really. Not while you're here anyways."

Lyserg stopped for a moment.

'Not while she was there?'

What kind of relationship did Akiko and Kyo have?

Lyserg turned her back, slowly taking off her clothes. Yes, she said she wouldn't mind taking a bath with Akiko, and she knew quite well that they would both have to be naked to do that. But the real weight of that fact didn't settle in until just now.

"Here hun."

Lyserg turned to look over her shoulder, seeing Akiko nude except her mirror necklace and earrings, and a towel around her body. In her hands was another towel.

"Thank you." Lyserg took the towel and wrapped it around herself before removing her panties.

The two set to washing their bodies, their hair; Lyserg being extra cautious because of her bandaged wrist. She let Akiko wash her back. She was tired, and stretching far enough to reach her back left her a bit sore afterwards. They two sat in the water, comfortable with the silence and the warmth of the water.

Lyserg let her eyes wander, eventually coming to rest on Akiko. The girl was a few years older than her, and looked every bit of it. Her stomach was thin, and her hips wide. Her breasts hung heavily from her chest, and her legs were shapely. Akiko's face was understandably more mature as well. And... if she couldn't find a way to change back, Lyserg would probably look more like that in a few years.

Cheeks bright red, Lyserg quickly looked away; both because she had all but been ogling Akiko and because in the not too distant future, she was going to look like that. Though, her stomach would most likely be swollen with Hao's spawn if the fire shaman had his way.

"Done?" Akiko asked, when she noticed Lyserg's sudden discomfort.

Lyserg nodded, and stood up. The two toweled off in silence, though this time a bit more strained on Lyserg's behalf. Akiko redressed in the clothes she had been wearing earlier, before heading to the door.

"Wait here for a sec, and I'll bring you a fresh set of clothes, okay sweetie?"

Lyserg nodded, wrapping the towel a bit tighter around her. Akiko returned quickly, holding up another outfit. Lyserg slide on the underwear, and happily took the pants. They were girl's pajama pants, but the loose material didn't fit much different than the male version. The shirt was a tank top, but Lyserg decided not to argue. After all, Akiko had probably chosen the most boyish clothes she could find.

"Come on hunny." this time, instead of taking Lyserg's hand, she wrapped her arm around Lyserg's shoulders.

"Akiko?" Lyserg asked as they entered the bedroom. She could feel that something wasn't right.

"It's all right hunny. I'm right here with you." she reassured, leading Lyserg to the bed.

There, on the sheets, sat Hao.

Lyserg immediately clutched tighter at Akiko.

"How is she coming along?" Hao spoke as though Lyserg wasn't even there.

"She's improving. Slowly." Akiko stressed, sitting on the bed.

Lyserg curled into Akiko's side and closed her eyes. She didn't want to be there.

Hao took a brush and began to brush Lyserg's hair as he and Akiko spoke.

"She's still not responding to me." Hao noted offhandedly.

"It's only been a day Hao-sama. It'll take more time." Akiko explained, her hand soothingly stroking Lyserg's arm.

Hao nodded, finishing and putting the brush to the side. "Keep me informed of her progress and report everything to me."

"Yes Hao-sama." Akiko inclined her head. Lyserg's still body was still pressed to her side.

Hao let his hand caress Lyserg's cheek gently, but still did not get a response from the girl.

As the fire shaman left the room, Akiko wrapped both her arms around Lyserg. "It's all right sweetie. I told you it would be fine. Hao-sama didn't do anything, did he?"

Lyserg didn't really know what to say. Hao hadn't done anything, but he could of, and he would eventually.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go to bed, all right?" Akiko laid Lyserg back, still holding Lyserg's hand.

"Stay with me?" Lyserg asked softly. "Please?"

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." Akiko promised, moving closer. Letting Lyserg curl so her head rested in her lap, Akiko ran her fingers through Lyserg's soft hair, humming softly as the girl's breathing eventually evened out and her body stilled.

Kyo stood at the edge of the bed. "You're babying her."

"I know." Akiko smiled down at Lyserg's sleeping form, a bit sadly.

"You shouldn't let her rely on you so much. You're not her mother."

"I know." Akiko said again easing Lyserg's head off her lap and covering her in the blankets.

"Then why do you keep doing it?" Kyo followed Akiko through the room as she extinguished candles and headed for the door.

Akiko turned to look at her spirit, a question clear in her eyes.

"How can I not?"

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg opened the door and peered cautiously outside of it. Not seeing anyone, she slowly inched it open.

"Where are you going?"

Lyserg jumped back slightly, looking at the shaman standing guard. "Nichrome." Lyserg froze, digging desperately for some excuse, any excuse.

Nichrome rolled his eyes. "Is there anything you need Lyserg-sama?"

"No, ah..."

"Then I suggest you wait inside your room, Lyserg-sama. Akiko will be by soon with your breakfast."

"All right. Thank you." Lyserg turned back inside, and Nichrome closed the door behind her.

Knowing that there was no hope for her to escape anytime soon, Lyserg revisited the wardrobe that was near the bed on the other side of the room. She had grabbed the first outfit she had seen before she attempted her escape. Another white dress. For now, she was gonna search for the most masculine outfit she could find. The closest thing to pants Lyserg found were a few skirts that had shorts on the inside.

Lyserg had absolutely no idea of what the purpose of having a skirt over shorts, but she wasn't about to complain. After putting the skirt/short hybrid on, she dug further in the closet. She managed to retrieve a tank top, and a button up shirt. That weren't too girly, and it was wonderful to actually have sleeves again.

Just as Lyserg finished buttoning the last button, she heard the door open. As Akiko walked close enough that Lyserg could see her in the dim room, the girl greeted her with a smile.

"Morning sweetie. How are you doing?"

"Okay." Lyserg walked over to where Akiko had placed the tray on a small table, and was separating the dishes.

"That's good. Hope you're hungry sweetie." Akiko sat down at one of the chairs, drinking her juice. "Dig in. My first time making muffins I admit. Don't worry. They're not poisonous. I tested one on Nichrome before I came in here, and his ghost isn't haunting us yet."

"Yet being the key word." Kyo noted, popping up.

Akiko glared at her spirit. "Be glad you're already dead, or I'd make a batch of poisonous muffins just for you."

Kyo leaned down next to his shaman, picking up the muffin and examining it. "Shut up and eat your muffin." he stated, shoving the muffin into Akiko's open mouth.

Lyserg sat down, smiling as Akiko spat out the offending pastry, and began to scold her spirit. Lifting the mug of hot tea to her lips, she swallowed, smiling as the familiar taste of English breakfast tea warmed her. Looking down at the oatmeal, muffin, even sliced pears; Lyserg was glad to have such a familar breakfast for a change.

Noticing Lyserg's happy expression, Akiko made a mental note to thank Kyo later for suggesting to make a traditional, English breakfast.

As the two were finishing with their breakfasts, Lyserg ventured to ask Akiko her question.

"Akiko, can we go back outside today?" Lyserg asked, hoping, praying, that she wouldn't have to stay in the same room all day.

Akiko frowned. She knew this was coming. "I'm sorry sweetie, but it's raining outside, and we can't risk you getting sick right now. I know it probably doesn't seem like it, but you're body's still too weak."

Lyserg set her spoon down, nodding. She didn't feel much like eating anymore.

"Don't worry." Akiko assured her. "We're not gonna stay in here all day. We'll be roaming around and about."

Lyserg nodded, still a little dejected.

Akiko finished as well, taking Lyserg's hand and leading her out of the room. "Come on sweetie. Let's go." Akiko didn't give Lyserg a chance to put on any shoes, so her feet were bare against the plush carpet. Opening the door, Akiko pulled Lyserg out and turned to Nichrome.

"Hey Nichrome-hunny? There are some dishes in there. Would you mind taking them down to be washed? Thanks hun, you're a sweetheart. Bye!" Akiko rushed past Nichrome, leaving a slightly stunned tribesman sputtering.

"Where are we going?" Lyserg asked.

"You'll see. I have something I want to show you."

"Where are we?" Lyserg asked. After many twists and turns in the endless maze of hallways, Lyserg found herself looking at a comfortable bedroom.

"My room." Akiko walked over to one of the door. "But what I want to show you is in here." Akiko opened the door.

"A closet?" Lyserg peered inside.

"It's what's in the closet." Akiko teased, kneeling down and beginning to dig through the mass of clothing.

Lyserg sat on the ground next to Akiko. "What are you looking for?"

"Evil." Kyo answered, leaning against a far wall.

"Evil?"

"They're not evil you bast- ow!" Akiko pulled her hand back. "Found them!"

Lyserg scooted back a bit, as Akiko held up something black, fuzzy, and wiggling.

"Lyserg, I'd like you to meet Kyo Jr. Be careful. She bites and has a nasty temper, so I'd discourage holding her."

"Why did you name the only girl after me?" Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Cause she's a little mini you!" Akiko held the spitting kitten up. "Look it!"

"Cats are bad luck, now get that furball away from me."

Lyserg watched as Akiko teased her spirit with the kitten, smiling. Hearing a few quiet mewls, Lyserg looked to see first one, then another kitten emerge from the clothes nest. One was mostly white with a few black patches, another black with a bit of white. And finally, the mother cat came out, black and white like her kittens.

Seeing Lyserg, the mother cat sniffed the girl, before picking one of her babies up in her mouth, and depositing the squirming mass in Lyserg's lap. Then, she just sat there, staring at Lyserg expectantly.

"Yes Sneakers, we all love your little kitties." Akiko cooed, setting Kyo Jr next to her mommy. The black furball from Hell streaked past it's mother and dived into the large pile of clothing. "The white one's Sandals, and the one in your lap is Socks." Akiko explained, sitting next to Lyserg and picking Sandals up.

"Why did Sneakers give me her kitten? And why's she staring at me?" Lyserg asked, a bit unnerved by the mother cat's unwavering stare.

"She's showing off her baby and wants you to play with it." Akiko explained, pulling Sandals to her face and kissing the kitten's nose.

It mewed at her.

"Oh." Lyserg ran her hand along the kitten's soft fluff of fur, smiling when the kitten began to purr and lean into her caress.

Seeing her babies were being fawned over, just as they should be, Sneakers ambled her way over to Kyo, rubbing against his legs. The spirit hissed, and revered to a more traditional ghost form, his legs disappearing in favor of a tail. This however, backfired as Sneakers lifted her paws and began to bat at the smoky trial.

"Akiko!" Kyo snapped, trying to move out of the cat's reach, but Sneakers just followed him around. "AKIKO! Get this Hellcat away from me!"

Akiko laughed, taking full amusement in her spirit's misery. "But she loves you!" Akiko giggled, flopping onto her back. She plopped Sandals onto her stomach, who happily snuggled down for a nap.

Lyserg smiled, still running her hand along Socks' back. She swore the two fought just to try and get a smile out of her.

The pair squabbled a bit more, Sneakers taking every opportunity she could to bat at the spirit's tail. Lyserg wondered if the cat knew it annoyed the spirit to no end.

Akiko lifted Sandals off her stomach and held him up to Kyo, which made the spirit physically recoil. "Aww. Is Kyo scared of the big, swary, Sandals?" Akiko cooed, laughing openly.

"No I am NOT scared. One does not need to fear evil to want to avoid it."

"Evil? What's so evil about a sweet, harmless, little-" Akiko was interrupted by the opening door. "Hao-sama?"

"Akiko." Hao answered. "I would like to speak to Lyserg. Alone."

Akiko nodded, putting Sandals safely on the floor. She spared a glance at Lyserg as she left the two.

The dowser was terrified.

As Akiko closed the door, she just hoped that Hao remembered to take her advice and be gentle with the poor girl.

Hao approached his queen. She was actually trembling a little out of fear of him. Hao looked down at the kitten still in Lyserg's lap. The fuzzy creature was mewing at the girl, wondering why he wasn't being pet anymore.

As Hao sat down next to Lyserg, he reached into her lap, causing the girl to cringe away.

Hao just chuckled as he picked up the kitten, and placed it on the floor. "Now, why so skittish my queen?" His hand brushed against her pale cheek, making the girl turn her head to the side.

"Don't." she whispered.

Hao's lips quirked. Lyserg was finally starting to react to him again. "I'm not doing anything to hurt you Lyserg." He continued to run his hand down the expanse of Lyserg's face, making the girl cringe and whimper.

"Stop it." Lyserg pulled away, out of reach of Hao's questing fingers.

"Why should I?" Hao smirked, crawling forward and grasping Lyserg's unhurt wrist. "You are my queen. You are my possession. I already told you I took good care of my possessions, didn't I Lyserg?"

Lyserg turned as far away as she could. She wanted to scream, to fight; but couldn't quite find the strength to do so. All she could manage, was to utter a soft, "Don't touch me."

Hao smirked, leaning closer. "Be a good girl Lyserg. I promise you'll come to enjoy my attention soon enough."

Lyserg squeezed her eyes shut as Hao's face inched closer to hers, his breath puffing gentle wisps of air against her trembling lips.

Slowly, softly, Hao pressed his lips to Lyserg's.

He held them there for a moment, not trying to deepen the kiss in the slightest, before pulling away. It hadn't really been a kiss really, just the press of his lips against hers. But as Hao looked at his queen's tear stained face once again, he wiped away her tears and kissed her hand, smiling as she whimpered softly.

She was under his control again.

:-:-:-:-:

Hao's a bastard. And to think that Hao may eventually grow to love Lyserg and vise versa. May. I make no promises.

Thanks for reading, now please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Mark of a Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Seven**

By: Kigen

It's rated M now, but still heavily censored. Check out the adult fan fiction . Net version for the uncensored, sadistic stuff.

Side note, special thanks to Faraway Dawn for abuse musing. She suffers for your amusement.

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. The fact that fem Lyserg isn't a reality is proof of this.

:-:-:-:-:

Hao walked down the halls, completely content with himself.

Yes, Lyserg had cried when he kissed her, but the girl was always crying about one thing or another. It was just something Hao could have to cure her of once she was more obedient.

As he was walking down the expanse of hallways, he found Akiko leaning against a wall. She was obviously waiting for him.

"What did you do?" Akiko asked. Yes, she was Hao-sama's loyal follower, one of his most loyal followers, and she usually did not question his methods. But she had seen what he did to Lyserg, and he had asked her to 'cure' Lyserg of her fear of him. Hao should have known by now that if she was to care for someone, she would mother them within an inch of it's life and would not allow any harm to come to them. Not from anyone.

Hao raised an eyebrow at her almost demanding question. No one demanded anything of him "I was gentle with her Akiko. I did not overstep any boundaries." Hao answered.

Akiko nodded. She knew Hao wouldn't overstep the physical boundries, but what about the mental? "What did you talk to her about?"

"I only reminded her of her place and that she would soon give herself to me completely." Hao answered with disinterest.

Akiko groaned to herself. "I can't believe you did that."

"Did what? I did not tease her."

"Tease her?" Kyo asked, appearing next to his shaman. He was staring at Hao with a murderous glare. "Is that what you call it?"

"What else would it be called?" Hao seemed slightly bored with the questions. "It's not as though she doesn't enjoy it."

Kyo snorted. "Bastard."

Akiko was trying hard to control herself. "Hao, what did you do to her?" she ground out as calmly as she could.

"I did just as you said to." Hao was starting to get annoyed. "I did not touch any place intimate. I did not threaten her. I was gentle with her."

"But you were still being sadistic and controlling weren't you?" Akiko snapped, lost in the heat of her emotions. "You don't have to be molesting her or threatening her to scare her! I can't believe you-"

Akiko's words were cut off as Hao's burning hot hand wrapped around her throat. She gasped loudly, as Hao pressed her against the wall. She may have physically been older than Hao by nearly five years, she may have been a good couple inches taller; but that didn't matter when he had 1000 years of experience and a level of over 1,250,000 furyoku at his disposal.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Hao hissed, his pupils narrowed in his rage. "I am following your damned rules rather than just bedding with her. You should be honored that I have given you such high regards. Just because you are valuable enough that I do not wish to destroy you, does not mean that I shall hesitate to do so if you forget your place again. Is that understood?" his hand squeezed tighter.

"Ye... s... Hao-sa... ma..." Akiko wheezed.

Hao 'hned' and let the girl drop to the ground where she grasped her neck and gasped for air. Her spirit was glaring at him, that if looks; outside his own, could kill, Hao might have been concerned about his life.

Kyo knelt next to Akiko, putting himself between her and Hao, as though Hao would attack again.

Hao just snorted. Turning his back to the two, he continued on his way.

"Still breathing?" Kyo asked, grabbing Akiko's hand and pulling her to her feet.

"I think so. If I stop, make sure to let me know." Akiko rubbed her sore throat, hoping that it wouldn't bruise. If Lyserg was going to stop fearing Hao, knowing he nearly strangled Akiko to death would not be something Lyserg needed to see.

Kyo nodded in exceptance, his cheeks flushing a little when Akiko suddenly wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She cooed, snuggling close to her spirit.

Kyo placed his arms around Akiko, simply so the girl would stay still and not upset his balance. At least, that's what he told himself. "For what?"

"You tried to protect me from Hao and got all pissed at him." she rubbed her face against Kyo's shoulder. "Thanks."

Kyo nodded, letting her stay in his arms a few moments longer, before letting her go. "You need to check up on the girl." Kyo turned his face away from his shaman, cheeks pale once more.

Akiko smiled at her spirit, knowing he was just trying to change the subject. "Okay. Come on Kyo-koi. Lyserg's waiting."

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg curled into herself, shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

She wanted to die. She wanted to die.

She couldn't stand being near the demon who tormented her any longer.

Yoh wasn't coming to save her, none of them could save her. It was just all... hopeless...

Lyserg was still lying on the floor, curled into herself when Akiko came to comfort her. Socks, who had been mewing at the girl, looked up at Akiko and meowed.

"It's all right Socks." Akiko pushed the kitten aside, and laid her hand on Lyserg's shoulder. "Sweetie? You okay?"

Lyserg looked up to Akiko, eyes pricking as more tears began to well, before falling down her cheek as she started to cry again.

"Sweetie."

Lyserg cringed, pulling away and hugging herself. Her wrist still ached and hurt, but it didn't matter anymore.

Akiko frowned. She knew that Hao had gone too far again. "It's okay hunny. I promise everything will be okay soon." Akiko soothed, laying her hand on Lyserg's shoulder again.

Lyserg winced, but eventually relaxed, allowing the hand to stay were it was. Akiko ran her hand gently down Lyserg's arm, whispering soothing words. Lyserg cried, choking, before calming down enough that her sobs reverted to whimpers.

"It's all right sweetie, see?" Akiko wiped the tears from her wet cheeks. "Now come on hunny. You need to eat."

" 'm not hungry." Lyserg whispered, breath hitching.

Akiko sighed. "I know sweetie."

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg was curled tight into a ball. She clutched at her stomach. Sweat and tears dripped down her face, as she let out another choked sob.

Akiko sat down next to her, taking a cool, damp cloth and running it along her hairline. "Sweetie, you need to eat. I promise it will stop hurting if you do." Akiko tried.

"N-no." Lyserg whimpered, clutching at her stomach tighter as another violent cramp made her cry out.

"It won't stop until you eat something hunny." Akiko tried to reason with her again. She had failed to convince Lyserg to eat her lunch, and within five hours of that, Lyserg started to have painful stomach cramps. The poor girl had already vomited several times, but was now only bringing up stomach acid. "You're still malnourished, and your stomach is empty. You need to eat sweetie. That's why you're stomach's cramping." Lyserg had been suffering through the cramps for almost an hour now; she shouldn't have had the pain tolerance to do so.

Lyserg shook her head, almost screaming as another cramp felt like it was tearing her insides apart.

Akiko rubbed her back soothingly as Lyserg suffered through another cramp. Once it passed, she wiped her face and lifted her so she sat upright. Lyserg whined and tried to curl back into a ball, but Akiko stopped her and held a cup to her lips.

"Come on hunny, drink this. It'll help your stomach."

Almost willing to do anything to make the cramps stop, Lyserg parted her lips and gulped the liquid down. She was relieved to have the warm liquid sooth her raw throat. Panting slightly, Lyserg face wiped her face dry and took a deep breath. Akiko had been right, the tea really did help settle her stomach, though it still ached.

"Ready to try and eat?" Akiko asked.

Lyserg shook her head, moaning softly as another cramp, painful, but a bit less painful than before, seized her insides. If drinking something had helped, then eating a little shouldn't hurt, would it?

"O-okay." Lyserg agreed.

"Don't worry sweetie, you don't have to eat a lot. Just enough to fill your belly a bit." Akiko soothed, handing her a cookie.

Lyserg took the soft pastry into her mouth, biting a small piece and chewing cautiously. The taste of ginger filled her mouth, not unlike the flavor of the tea. Swallowing, and finding that her stomach didn't force her to enjoy the sweet a second time, she nibbled at a few more cookies. After finishing a few, her stomach stopped hurting, but she was hungry now.

Noticing it, Akiko smoothed back Lyserg's bangs. "Ready to try and eat a meal sweetie?"

Lyserg nodded, feeling like she really wanted to eat now. Taking a bite of the chicken and rice; Akiko must have cut the chicken into bite sized pieces for her, Lyserg noticed as the faint taste of ginger assaulted her senses once more. "Why so much ginger?" Lyserg asked, taking another bite.

"It helps calm your stomach." She explained, sitting next to Lyserg as she finished her meal. "I figured you might need it when you didn't eat your lunch."

Once the spoon made a soft 'clink' as it hit the glass plate, Akiko took the dishes from Lyserg's hands. "I'll take these back to the kitchen." she explained. "Do you want anything else to eat?"

Lyserg shook her head. "I'm full." she answered simply.

"All right. I'll be back in a bit." Akiko took the plate, and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Kyo appeared, lounging on the bed, though looking like he had something prodding him in the small of his back at the same time. Looking uncomfortable while relaxed was something that probably only Kyo did.

Lyserg was a bit surprised. "Aren't you gonna go with Akiko?"

Kyo snorted. "Hell no. Once she's done with your dishes, she's gonna go feed the hell spawn."

"Oh." Lyserg looked into her lap, feeling uncomfortable with being left alone with a spirit she barely knew.

After a few moments of bored silence, Kyo spoke up. "So why do you hate Hao so much anyways?"

Lyserg froze for a moment, her voice becoming strained. "He ruined my life..." she murmured.

"Did he now?" Kyo raised an eyebrow as he looked at the girl. "Anything specific?"

Lyserg's hands fisted material of her skirt/shorts hybrid. "He killed my family, turned me into a girl, kidnaped me, tortured me- he's been, he's been all but raping me!" Lyserg's voice was starting to become shrill. "He wants me to have his child! It's only a matter of time until- until-" Tears started to fall down Lyserg's cheeks.

"And you really hate him?" Kyo asked.

"What else would I do?!" Lyserg shouted, chest heaving with sobs.

"Hn." Kyo snorted, turning away from the girl with an air of disinterest. "I'm a mirror spirit, and older then I look girl. For nearly 900 years, I've watched humans go about their lives and live their emotions. Humans have little understanding of their own feelings.

"They are quick to claim love and hate when all they feel is distaste or small bits of affection. I have no doubt that you dislike him, but if you really hated him like you claim to... Let's just say that I don't think someone as kind as you is even capable of hating."

"I hate him." Lyserg spoke with a voice of finality, not meeting Kyo's eyes. "I'll always hate him." she whispered.

"Keep telling yourself if it makes you feel better, girl." Kyo sat up as Akiko entered the room. "But don't come crying to me when you realize you were just hiding from your own emotions." he said softly as Akiko got closer to the bed.

"Are you all right Sweetie?" she asked, setting a bowl of peeled oranges on the table next to the bed.

Lyserg nodded, sullenly silent.

Akliko saw the almost undetectably expression on Kyo's face, and suddenly things click into place. "Do you need anything hunny?" Akiko brushed back Lyserg's bangs.

Lyserg shook her head. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"All right." Akiko grabbed another pair of pajamas, and helped Lyserg change, before tucking her into the sheets. "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep again?"

Lyserg shook her head, burrowing under the covers.

"All right." Akiko squeezed her shoulder. "Sweet dreams hunny."

"Night." Lyserg squeezed her eyes shut, and waited until the door closed before she let out a shaky breath.

She was just going to forget what Kyo had said to her.

She was just going to pretend that those words didn't mean a single thing.

:-:-:-:-:

Don't you love it when your favorite character is mentally tormented and screwed around with to the point where they don't understand their emotions anymore and are easily suggestible? Me too.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Mark of a Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Eight**

By: Kigen

It's rated M now, but still heavily censored. Check out the adult fan fiction . Net version for the uncensored, sadistic stuff.

Side note, special thanks to Faraway Dawn for abuse musing. She suffers for your amusement.

**Disclaimer:** I created a scenario in which Tidus from Final Fantasy 10 was in a relationship with Lyserg. The scary part is that if you know the two series, it's cannonly possible the way I did it. The fact I have that much spare time on my hands if proof I don't own Shaman King.

:-:-:-:-:

Akiko was glaring at Kyo as they walked down the hall. "What did you say to her?"

"What makes you think I said anything to the girl?" Kyo replied with disinterest.

"You stayed behind-"

"I'd rather stay with her than deal with the hell spawn."

"She looked disturbed when I got back."

"That's nothing special. She always looks disturbed." Kyo rolled his eyes.

Akiko gave him a 'look.' "You're not answering my questions. What are you hiding?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "I see no point in answering your questions."

Akiko stopped. "Kyo."

"Akiko." He answered.

"Blargh!" Akiko shouted in frustration. "What did you tell Lyserg?"

"I merely told her to stop hiding from her feelings and acknowledge them."

"You what?" Akiko face grew concerned. "What did you put in that poor girl's head?"

"I told her she didn't hate Hao as much as she thought she did." Kyo shrugged as though it didn't matter.

Akiko's jaw dropped. "You IDIOT!" A loud slapping sound filled the empty hallway. "How could you do that? The poor thing's head is already screwed up enough as it is! You probably made her think she's really in love with Hao-sama or something! Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!"

"Isn't that the goal?" Kyo calmly asked the screaming girl.

Akiko paused. "What?" her chest was heaving from her screams.

"Isn't the goal to make Lyserg love Hao, or at least tolerate him enough that they can have children?" Kyo repeated, making himself clearer.

"Well... yeah..."

"Then at least now the door is open." Kyo continued down the hallway as though nothing had happened.

Akiko followed behind him, numerous scenarios going through her head. Finally decided that it wasn't THAT bad a thing, Akiko pouted a bit.

"I'll let you off this time with a warning, but next time don't do anything stupid like that without asking me first."

"You're welcome."

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg pulled the rumpled tank top over her head, pulling a shirt over her head. The neck dipped a bit low, but the sleeves went to her elbows. Looking through the closet with a shred of hope, she again was unable to find any pants. Taking another pair of the skirt/shot thing she wore yesterday, she slipped off her pajama pants and pulled those on.

She was still thinking about everything Kyo had said yesterday. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. She hated hao, no way around it. She hated him ever since she came home to see him standing above their burning corpses all those years ago. If anything, after everything that had happened, she had even more reason to hate him now. If she didn't hate him, what else could she feel for him?

Sighing to herself, she took a book and went to the table near the bed. She was only giving herself a headache thinking about it. Opening it to where she left off, she began to skim the pages. The book was actually quite interesting. It covered a lot about eastern Asian religions and how the shamanic abilities of that region would take from the religion.

Though, she wondered if a Korean mudang could really withstand an attack of blades with a shield of furyoku just because they pressed blades to their body as ceremony and initiations and didn't bleed.

Taking the bowl of orange segments that Akiko had left the night before, she bite into one. She made a slight face at the dryness of the skin, but was surprised by how moist the fruit still was. Maybe Akiko had came in while she slept and replaced the bowel?

Taking another bite of the fruit, a thin trail of juice dribbled down her chin. As she lifted her finger to wipe away the drop, another reached there first.

Turning around, Lyserg's face paled as her emerald eyes met Hao's. The pyro shaman smiled at her, licking the juice off his finger.

"Good morning my queen. Are you enjoying the book?"

Lyserg jerked out of the chair, facing Hao. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough." Hao answered, stepping forward. Lyserg immediately stepped back, finding her back pressing against the table.

"What do you want?" Lyserg murmured turning her head to the side. Hao's body was so close to her's right now. When she breathed, her chest would brush against Hao's. She could feel his hot breath on the nape of her neck, and she trembled as Hao's hand touched her. One arm slid across her shoulders to support her, as his other hand gripped her chin and turned her face to his.

"I just came to greet my queen good morning. Is there something wrong with that?"

Lyserg didn't answer, squeezing her eyes shut so she didn't have to look a t that terrible, smiling face. She hated him. She hated him. Hatred was all she felt for him.

Hao smirked, brushing his lips over Lyserg's forehead and receiving a wince in return. His queen was so confused; she was even starting to question what her feelings for him were. She was vulnerable right now.

Far let it be for Hao to be one to avoid such golden opportunities.

Softly, he pressed his lips against Lyserg's silken ones.

The girl immediately froze.

Hao gently coaxed her into the kiss, his hand abandoning her chin in favor of cupping her cheek. He could feel her relax as her mind started to settle. Smiling to himself, he let his tongue come out to slip between the girl's lips. All Lyserg offered in the form of resistance was a small whimper as Hao's tongue gently traced the inside of her lips.

Pulling away, Hao looked at the girl's flushed face. Her arms where held almost defensively to her chest. As much as she denied it, she had enjoyed it.

Smirking, Hao let go of the girl. "I will see you later tonight my queen." Hao kissed Lyserg's trembling hand, and left.

Lyserg stood there a moment, shocked and disgusted with herself. Hao had just kissed her, and it had felt good...

NO! She did not enjoy it! She hated him! She hated Hao!

Nothing would change that. Not Kyo's words, not Hao's mock gentleness. She hated Hao with every fiber of her being.

The kiss hadn't felt good at all.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg tensed, not looking up from the book she was reading as the door opened. She wasn't going to rise to anymore of Hao's bait. The kiss hadn't effected her at all. The fact that she couldn't finish the page she was reading without losing her place and had to start over didn't mean anything.

"Morning sweetie." a happy voice chirped, as Akiko came in carrying a tray. "Breakfast time. Did you sleep well?"

Lyserg nodded.

"That's good. Fruit salad, tea, and another muffin that hasn't killed Nichrome yet." Akiko smiled, setting the tray next to Lyserg's book. Noticing Lyserg's almost... pouting nature, Akiko frowned. "What' wrong sweetie?"

"I hate Hao." Lyserg said softly.

What had hao done this time? Akiko sighed, taking the book and closing it, pushing the tray of food in front of Lyserg. "I know hunny. Come on and eat your breakfast. I have a surprise for you once you're done.""

Lyserg took the tray, and reluctantly ate. She didn't want another session of cramps.

Akiko took an apple, and bit into it as she watched Lyserg nibble at her breakfast. At least she didn't have to fight with Lyserg to get her to eat anymore.

Once Lyserg had finished the fruit and drank her tea, she disregarded the muffin.

"What's wrong Lyserg? I promise it's not poisonous. No one's died from it."

"Yet." Kyo appeared, a small, pink spirit hovering nervously over his shoulder.

Lyserg's eyes widened. "Morphine?"

Morphine's face lit up at the sight of her shaman. Darting over Kyo's shoulder, she happily dove onto Lyserg's shoulder. Nuzzling the underside of the dowser's neck, her arms gripped her in a hug.

Lyserg cupped her hand around the fairy's small body. Lyserg sniffled, trying to keep from crying, but couldn't stop the few tears that escaped. She couldn't believe she finally had Morphine back with her.

Akiko smiled sadly, knowing it was best to break the bad news now. "Sweetie, I know you and Morphine are happy to see each other, but you should know that you're only allowed to be with her while I'm watching."

Lyserg tensed, bringing Morphine down to hug against her upper chest rather than her neck. "How long are you staying?" Lyserg clung to Morphine like a life line.

"As long as you want hun. And as long as Kyo or I are here, Morphine can be with you." Akiko reached out and patted her shoulder. "Hao-sama said you should see your spirit more since it would make you happy."

"Hao said that?" Lyserg's grip loosened on Morphine in his surprise.

"Well, his exact words were, 'Her pixie would make her more pleasant. Have them see each other when you supervise her.' " Akiko smiled. "But you get the point."

Lyserg nodded, her hand still cradling Morphine.

Morphine was overjoyed to see her shaman again, though something was very different about him. His touch seemed softer, his voice higher. But the real truth of the situation didn't become apparent to her until Lyserg's grip loosened, and she found herself resting against the dowser's breasts. Pulling away, Morphine took in Lyserg's whole for the first time that day.

Breasts, curved hips... A skirt!

She had to be imagining it. Her shaman was still a boy, he had to be!

Morphine went to the waistline of Lyserg's skort, and pulled it open enough to look down, just to make sure it was really the way it looked.

"Morphine!" Lyserg turned beat red. "Stop!"

Kyo held his hand up to his mouth, snickering as Akiko jammed her elbow into his side.

Morphine looked up at her shaman, desperately. What was going on? Why was the boy she'd known since his birth suddenly a girl?

Lyserg bit her lip, not knowing how to explain. It had been hard enough, to acknowledge that she was a girl. How could she explain it to her spirit?

Akiko took sympathy to the two, and gestured so that she and Lyserg sat at the edge of the bed, Morphine sitting worriedly on Lyserg's arm.

"I'll explain sweetie." She cleared her throat. "Hao-sama, being the almighty shaman he is, went in search for a queen-"

"Akiko."

"Spoil sport." Akiko stuck her tongue out at Kyo. "Hao-sama wanted a queen to have his baby, and choose Lyserg-sama." Akiko explained to Morphine. "And to make it easier on Lyserg-sama's body, since boy bodies aren't good at carrying a child, Hao-sama turned Lyserg-sama into a girl."

Morphine looked up at her shaman with concern over her features.

"It's okay Morhpine." Lyserg said softly, hugging the fairy to her body once more. "I'm fine. Really, I'm okay."

Morphine couldn't tell if her shaman was lying or not.

Neither could Lyserg.

:-:-:-:-:

Another rainy day resulted with another trip to as 'the deepest pits of the underworld,' better known as Akiko's room. The kittens were out again, crawling on top of Lyserg and Akiko; Sneakers lounging sprawled out under Akiko's pillow. Kyo Jr. was even out, though she kept well out of the way.

Her blue eyes flitted about after Morphine, who was sitting on Lyserg's shoulder, watching the kittens. The fairy giggled as Lyserg lifted Sandals up to her level. The white and black splotched kitten mewed and batted it's paw at Morphine. The fairy ducked the bat, lifting off Lyserg's shoulder and flitting about the kitten, just out of reach. Seeing the pink sparkly figure flying above him, Sandals squirmed out of Lyserg's hands, and leapt after the fluttering figure. Morphine squeaked, squealing as she evaded the kitten's questing paw. Socks, seeing the fun his brother was having was quickly mesmerized by Morphine as well.

Lyserg smiled, a small half giggle escaping her lips as she watched her spirit being chased by the rambunctious kittens.

Suddenly, a black blur leapt into the fray between Socks, Sandals, and Morphine, butting the two kittens out of the way. Kyo Jr. sat up, looking oh so proud of herself. As Morphine came down a bit more to examine this new kitten, Kyo Jr purred, rubbing her head against the fairy's torso.

Akiko blinked, jaw wide in aw. "Kyo Jr's being social..."

"Satan Jr. found something she likes?" Kyo was just as surprised as Akiko, though much better at hiding it.

Lyserg watched, as Sandals and Socks again tried to play with her spirit, but were quickly driven back by Kyo Jr's hissing and spitting. "Is it really that odd?" Lyserg asked.

Akiko nodded, comforting the rejected Sandals and Socks. "Kyo Jr. doesn't like anyone. Not even Mommy Sneakers or Kyo daddy."

"I did not spawn that thing." Kyo muttered from his side of the room.

"Duh." Akiko laid on his back, slipping Socks into Lyserg's arms and making Sandals 'fly' in the air. "You're spawn wouldn't be nearly as cute as Kyo Jr. is."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Thank the gods you and I can't reproduce."

Lyserg sputtered, her eyes widening in surprise. She had thought that the two had flirted a bit, but were they really...?

Akiko chuckled at the expression on Lyserg's face. Poor thing, it was probably a big shock for her. She'd explain later, but for now... She HAD to tease Kyo.

"I don't know. If any spirit could reproduce, it'd probably be you; and wouldn't you just love little Kyos and Mini mes running around?"

"The thought is too horrifying to image." Kyo said dryly. "Now stop talking about it. You're tramatizing the girl and I'm not fairing much better."

Akiko saw the look on Lyserg face, and resisted the urge to laugh, as mean as that was. "I'm sorry sweetie. We're just teasing. Don't worry." she reassured the girl.

"Okay." Lyserg still looked a bit shaken.

Akiko smiled warmly, picking up Sandals and Socks. She laid them next to their mommy. "Come one sweetie. Lunch time." She reached down and attempted to separate Kyo Jr. and Morphine, but got her hand scratched for her efforts.

"Ouch." she reached down and quickly lifted the black kitten around the waist and hefted it into the air. "I got her. Kyo, take them back to their room. I'll be by in a second." Akiko tried to keep the kitten from ripping her hands to shreds.

"Don't let it kill you. I'll be damned if you meet your end by means of a demented furball."

"Kyo Jr's not demented!" Akiko called out as the door shut behind them. It didn't quite help Kyo Jr's case when Akiko let out a shrill, "OW!" right after that.

Kyo rolled his eyes, leading the two girls down the hall. "Idiotic woman."

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg took a bite of his salad, looking at Akiko nervously across the table. The question was eating her alive from the inside out, but she had no idea of how to ask it.

Morphine was happily digging into the strawberries Akiko had provided, complete with sugar to dip it in. She watched Lyserg poke at her food, eating it slowly as she munched on her own meal.

The fact that her little boy was now a girl was slowly starting to sink in. She still didn't understand how or why, no one had explained anything to her yet. But Lyserg was in no immediate danger and she was being cared for by the older girl. Morphine could tell that Akiko had Lyserg's best interests at heart. Morphine could wait a bit longer to find things out.

Taking a sip of her tea, Lyserg couldn't keep her curiosity at bay any longer. "Akiko?"

Akiko swallowed. "Yes sweetie?"

Lyserg blushed, not able to meet Akiko in the eyes. "When you and Kyo were talking... fighting... about children..." Lyserg took a deep breath. "Was it..."

"Were we playing or being serious?" Akiko finished for her.

"Yes." Lyserg managed to squeak out, cheeks flaming red.

Akiko sighed. "Where to start. Even though Kyo's not here to keep it short, I'll explain things as simply as I can. Romantically speaking, yes. It's a long, complicated story that I'll explain later." Akiko smiled. "As for physically... let's just say that with the link between shaman and ghosts, we can physically feel and touch them, right?"

Lyserg nodded, her cheeks turning bright red from the innuendo. "Yeah..."

"Well then, ever since I was 15. Kyo said it was too weird to think of me as anything except a little girl until then." Akiko laughed softly, remember the look on Kyo's face when he said that.

Lyserg nodded again, busying herself with her lemon chicken. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret choosing such an old fart to be my lover? Not really. He's still young once you look past the wrinkles." Akiko smiled, hoping Kyo was eavesdropping and heard her jeer.

"Not that." Lyserg had the nibbled on her bottom lip, nervous. "Do you regret not being able to have children with him?"

Akiko sighed, looking thoughtful. "Of course I do. I've always wanted to be a mommy. But it doesn't make me love him any less. It's just like finding out your partner's sterile. You don't stop loving someone just because they can't give you a child."

Akiko looked at Lyserg, her eyes kind. "You're really lucky Lyserg. Even though I know you don't want this, you've been given a very special gift. You can create a life now and nurture it inside you."

Lyserg nodded, pushing her chicken around with her fork.

She could now, couldn't she? That was the whole point of turning her female. She had never thought of her future much, so intent on destroying Hao. But a family... that sounded nice.

If only it wasn't Hao's child she would be forced to bear.

:-:-:-:-:

Morphine's back and Akiko and Kyo's relationship is finally out in the open! And yeah, Morphine looks like a pink sparkly Barbie doll that flies around and rains glitter. The kittens HAVE to love her.

That, and Hao kissed Lyserg, and she liked it. This is going to be fun.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Mark of a Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Nine**

By: Kigen

It's rated M now, but still heavily censored. Check out the adult fan fiction . Net version for the uncensored, sadistic stuff.

Side note, special thanks to Faraway Dawn for abuse musing. She suffers for your amusement.

**Disclaimer:** No Shaman King/Naruto crossover, in which Sasuke and Lyserg are the ultimate ukes, even with each other. Proof enough.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg watched Morphine sitting on the edge of the bath, her cloth clad legs dipped into the water. When she touched her, the fairy felt just as real as Akiko or anyone else did. Her mind wandered to her friends spirits. Suddenly her face went bright red with a blush.

Faust's love for his deceased wife was more the obvious with there constant cuddling, loving gazes, and romantic words. What if they too...?

Lyserg shook her head. She didn't want those mental images in her head.

Akiko chuckled at Lyserg's face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Lyserg lied, her face turning redder as she sunk a bit deeper into the shoulder high water.

"You're blushing." Akiko pointed out. "And I know it's not the water. What's up?"

Lyserg bit her lips, a bit embarrassed about the subject. "It's... about you and Kyo..."

"What about us sweetie?"

"How, how does it work?"

Akiko smiled. "How does what work? Us staying together?"

"Well... everything." Akiko and Kyo were just so different; they didn't seem like they could be a couple.

"This is going to take more than one bath to explain." Akiko leaned back against the side of the tub. "Even if I tell the short version."

"Then how did you two get together?"

"I think I can cover that in one bath. The water might get a bit cold though." she joked.

"I was friends with Kyo since I was four, when I first started to help guard the mirror. It was pretty much one sided at first. Kyo's not the most sociable of all spirits. And he had an even bigger stick up his butt back then, if you can imagine it. He didn't really start to really acknowledge me or anything until after my family died. And I didn't get a crush until I turned twelve; which was hard enough for him. I never told him about it, even though he probably already knew. He just ingored it if he did know though. He's one of those, 'if I ignore it long enough, it'll go away' type people.

"It wasn't until Hao-sama left us to this house as he started his first plans to win the shaman fight did our relationship go anywhere."

:-:-:-:-:

Akiko laid on her back, Sneakers on her stomach.

Kyo had gotten her the kitty a few days ago, something to amuse her so 'she would leave him the hell alone for a moment.' Though, Kyo was quickly regretting it. With sneakers, Kyo found out that he absolutely hated cats.

Sighing, Akiko picked up Sneakers and held her in the air so they were nose to nose. "Sneakers, if I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

The cat mewed, and Akiko took that as a yes.

"Well, you see, I have a crush on a guy..."

Sneakers mewed at her.

"Yes, it's Kyo. It's only him, you and me here." Akiko sighed over dramatically. "Am I a bad person for loving someone nine hundred years older than me Sneakers?"

Sneakers mewed again, this time yawning at the end.

"I know, I know. He's older than me. But he's been there forever and he's cute... Don't give me that look Sneakers. I'm not shallow. Even you have to admit he looks cute.

"Okay. I know you usually go for guys with tails and pointy ears, but Kyo's a mirror spirit. He could get those, and then even you'd think he was hot!

"Okay, maybe not... but he's pretty cute for a human." Akiko let out another melodramatic sigh. "But we're just too different. He's cranky, I'm happy. He's all responsible and I'm not. He likes quiet, I like noise. He's over nine hundred years old and I'm fourteen; he's dead and I'm still alive. Do you think it's not meant to be Sneakers?" Akiko asked her kitty companion.

"Well, yeah maybe... but I still think I have a chance. If only I was nine hundred years older- eight hundred even. That'd be enough, right?"

Akiko sighed again. "We just have to be together... someday... maybe after I die... but then I'd be too old. What if I die when I'm like ninety or something?" Akiko scrunched up her nose. "Eww... I'll be all old and wrinkly and Kyo-kun'll still be all young looking and pretty, and then I'll be too old and not to young... Oh Sneakers, what am I going to do?"

"Stop talking to that hell cat for one. You don't really expect that thing to give you advice, do you?" Kyo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kyo-kun!" Akiko jumped up, dropping Sneakers onto the bed. The cat let out a displeased yowl before taking off and hiding under Akiko's bed. "Umm... how much did you happen to hear?" Akiko asked nervously.

"All of it." Kyo answered.

Akiko felt her heart sinking and then exploding into a million itty bitty pieces. "All of it?"

Kyo nodded, his expression the same as usual.

"And?" Akiko asked when he made no other moves.

"Wait until you're fifteen. It'd be far too strange to do anything to you before then." Kyo answered, a sightly pained look on his face.

He winced, as Akiko squealed and launched herself at him, hugging the spirit tightly around the waist. "Really? You like me? You like me, like me?" she squeaked.

"Yes, now get off me." Kyo grumbled.

"Does this mean I can call you Kyo-koi now?" Akiko asked with big, begging eyes.

"No."

"Too bad, I'm gonna do it anyways 'cause I'm you're girlfriend now Kyo-koi!" Akiko flashed him a blinding smiled before nuzzling her face into his chest.

Kyo groaned, a headache developing. When exactly did he decide to start listening to his emotions and not his mind? he should have know it wouldn't have ended painlessly.

"I love you Kyo-koi!" Akiko giggled with childish glee.

She would mature, Kyo reminded himself. She would mature.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg blinked in surprise as Akiko ended the first part of the story. "That's how you two became a couple?"

Even Morphine was more than a bit surprised.

"Yeah." Akiko ran her hands through the cooling water. "Later he told me he was 'interested' in me because I was the first person to perk his curiosity, during life or after. I think it was because he couldn't figure me out for the life of him though." Akiko joked.

Lyserg nodded. For some reason, she was more surprised than she though she would have been. She knew that it had to be some strange way with the way their relationship worked.

"Kyo got you Sneakers?" Lyserg asked, just to make sure. That fact was still bothering her, knowing how Kyo was about the cat.

"Got me, gave in after I whined and begged long enough. Same difference." Akiko stood up. "The water's getting cold, ready to get out?"

Lyserg nodded, standing up and shivering in the cold air. After drying off and getting changed, Lyserg was brushing her hair as Akiko tended to the room.

Morphine fluttered around Lyserg, making mindful noises as she switched to her injured arm to brush the other side of her hair.

"I'm fine Morphine. It doesn't hurt anymore." Lyserg assured her.

"All right sweetie, do you want me to stay with you for the night?" Akiko asked. After all, Morphine could only stay if she did.

Lyserg looked at Morphine for a moment, before slowly shaking her head. "No, it's okay. Can you just come back in the morning?" Lyserg wanted to see her spirit soon.

"Sure thing hun." Akiko smoothed the blankets as Lyserg laid down, Morphine saying her good byes. "Night sweetie."

"Good night."

:-:-:-:-:

The next five days after Morphine went as normally as they could considering the situation. The days had been spent with Akiko and their spirits; usually out in the garden or with the kittens. Kyo Jr had really taken to Morphine.

But when Akiko had come in right after lunch, shooing Morphine and Kyo away; getting Lyserg into a bath, she knew something was going to happen. It had happened quickly, Lyserg never really took Akiko as the type to sneak attack someone.

But she had been put into the bath and out of it before she could really respond. Her hair was quickly dried and styled, shiny black clips put on her bangs. A similar black necklace and bracelet were placed around her neck and wrist. She was forced to don an elegant black and red strapless dress. Even when Akiko had started the lengthy process of lacing the back of the dress with red ribbon, she wouldn't answer the dower's questions.

She only said, "Just relax sweetie. There's nothing to worry about." Even though she knew those words only made Lyserg worry even more.

After the dress was finally laced, black sandals were slipped onto her feet; Akiko painted her face with a thin layer of makeup, before telling her to wait in the room.

Lyserg sat on the bed, her insides squirming with dread.

What on earth could she be getting ready for? Her first thought was that Hao was going to take her. But, she had only been a girl for two weeks now, though it seemed so much longer. She was no where near ready to conceive, and Hao had said that there was no point to sleeping with her until she was ready.

But... there had been no point to all the other times Hao had touched her...

Lyserg sat on the bed, hands fisting the silky material of the dress. She tried to keep calm, but was failing miserably. She was so focused on the terror building within her, that she didn't even notice anyone enter the room until a hand was laid on her shoulder.

"Nervous?" Hao asked with a smirk. "There is no need to be, my queen."

"Wha-what do you want?" Lyserg asked with quivering breaths. Her breathing was so violently erratic that her entire body quaked from the force of the gasps.

Hao's smirk widened. "Relax Lyserg. I've only come to dine with you." he gently kissed Lyserg's forehead.

"Dine?" Lyserg's lips, painted a soft pink trembled.

"Dinner." Hao made an amused noise at Lyserg's trembling. "Though, you must calm down or you won't enjoy the meal very much."

Lyserg allowed her body to be lead to a table in the room, and sat in the chair Hao offered.

That was how Lyserg found herself sitting across from Hao as she stared at the bits of blue cheese that covered her salad.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Hao asked once Akiko took the salad away and served the main course.

Akiko smiled at Lyserg reassuringly. "It's steak filet milan cooked in a creamy brandy and mushroom sauce with asparagus." She leaned down as she set the plate down, whispering in Lyserg's ear, "Don't worry sweetie. He won't hurt you."

Lyserg picked up her fork, and was able to take a few tentative bites as Akiko poured their drink. Wine, Sangria as Akiko called it. She had taken a hesitant sip, before placing it back down.

Hao smiled as he watched his queen start to eat. She was still so tentative, so meek around him.

She had at least been amusing when she fought with him. Now, she was more a thing to look at, and perhaps coax a few entertaining reactions out of.

Lyserg managed the eat a few more bites, before her fluttering stomach forced her to stop. Her hands began to twist the napkin, pretending that Hao wasn't staring at her.

Soon the main meal was taken away, and large pieces of strawberry shortcake, topped with fresh strawberries and heaps of whipped cream. Lyserg took a bite, surprised by how nice it tasted.

"Have the books I have given you met your satisfaction?" Hao asked as he watched Lyserg pick at the cake.

His queen froze, looking up at him with wide, mascara framed eyes. Lyserg fought with herself to keep calm. It was just Hao. Nothing to worry about, she could hold a civil conversation with him without wetting herself in fear or passing out with fear. "Y-yes."

"Oh? And what have you been learning from them?"

Lyserg swallowed, taking a sip of water in an attempt to calm herself enough to answer. "Mainly about the eastern Asian religions and the local shamanism of the areas." She answered, softly.

Hao nodded. He knew she preferred the company of Akiko or her spirit to the books. "Do you find yourself content with your activities during the day?"

"Yes." Lyserg answered. Truthfully, she was starting to crave a little variety, but would make no move to announce it.

Hao nodded again, able to hear Lyserg's thoughts more clearly than her actual words. He would have to have Akiko find something else for his queen to occupy herself with.

Hao rose, the dinner finished for the moment.

Lyserg bit her lips as Hao approached, squeezing her eye shut as she waited for whatever would happen.

Hao leaned down, licking the small bit of cream that clung to the corner of her mouth away, before gently pressing his lips to hers. Before Lyserg could even jerk away in surprise, Hao had pulled away.

"Good night my queen." Hao kissed her hand gently, before turning and leaving the room.

Lyserg sat in the chair, still clinging to the fork in her hand and staring at the door with wide eyes when Akiko came in.

"Are you okay sweetie? What happened?" she knew Hao wouldn't be able to control himself when she was out of the room.

"He kissed me." Lyserg murmured, dropping the fork.

"What else did he do sweetie?" Akiko stood behind her, hands resting on Lyserg's shoulders in an attempt to offer comfort.

"He asked me... if I was enjoying myself..." That was what Hao had been asking in his own way, wasn't it?

"He didn't do anything else?" Akiko asked, surprised. When it was decided that the two would have a formal dinner, Akiko was sure that it would result with Hao trying to do something to Lyserg.

Lyserg shook her head. "No, he didn't."

He really didn't.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg contemplated the board in front of her, looking at the different pieces that littered the checkered board. She went through half a dozen different scenarios in her head, before picking up a small castle and moving it a few inches.

"Checkmate." Lyserg said softly, smiling.

"You beat Kyo." Akiko looked at Lyserg with wide eyes. Yes, it had taken the dowser half a dozen tries before she had come anywhere close to matching Kyo; but she had won.

Kyo snorted. "I'm not a master of this western game. Let her beat me in a game of Go, and then I'll be impressed."

"Excuses, excuses." Akiko teased. "I'm the one who taught you the game and I never even come close to beating you."

"You're just bad at the game." Kyo huffed, not the least bit happy about his defeat.

"Point? You still got beaten."

Lyserg smiled as she put the pieces away. She doubted she'd be playing Kyo again today, and Akiko wasn't very found of chess herself. Lyserg picked up the queen in her bandaged fingers.

After the dinner that took place only a week ago, Hao had disappeared to take care of some business. He had left instructions for Akiko to find another way for Lyserg to occupy her time.

Before the change it had been easy. Lyserg had always been training. Before the tournament, she had studdied hard for school. During it, the few spare moments she had were usually devoted to a dectective novel or another mystery.

Now that she was unable to train, and one could only read so much; Akiko had been a bit creative with her activities. It had taken three days to discover that Lyserg had no artistic talent with drawing, scultpting or paper folding. And it had only taken another and a few pricked finger for Lyserg to decide she absolutely hated needlepoint.

It was then that Kyo had come to the rescue with a chess set, asking if Lyserg knew the game. After a quick slaughter with Akiko, it had taken over a dozen tries for Lyserg to win against Kyo. And even then it had been just barely.

Lyserg paused after she closed the chess case, her hand holding onto her stomach.

Morphine made a soft noise as she landed on Lyserg's shoulder.

"Just a stomach ache Morphine." Lyserg assured the small spirit.

Morphine nodded, though her face was still tensed in concern.

Lyserg picked up Sandals, listening to Akiko and Kyo squabble. Truthfully, her stomach had been bothering her since yesterday, but she didn't think much of it. After all, since when was a stomach ache something to worry about?

:-:-:-:-:

Dates with Hao-sama and Sneakers the psychiatrist. This chapter wins just because of that.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Mark of a Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Ten**

By: Kigen

It's rated M now, but still heavily censored. Check out the adult fan fiction . Net version for the uncensored, sadistic stuff.

Side note, special thanks to Faraway Dawn for abuse musing. She suffers for your amusement.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. My recent obsession with uke Sasuke rather than fem Lysersg is proof of that.

:-:-:-:-:

Akiko came back into Lyserg room, a warm water bottle in her arms. It was already the second day and Lyserg still hadn't gotten out of bed. Laying a cool hand on Lyserg's forehead, the small girl let out a small whimper before her bloodshot eyes opened.

"Please tell me I'm dying. Please tell me that's the reason for all the blood." Lyserg whimpered, curling tighter on herself.

"I know it feels like you're bleeding alot Sweetie, but it's not that much. You're not dying." Akiko reassured her, stroking Lyserg's hair comfortingly.

"I wish I was." Lyserg whispered.

"I brought something that'll help the pain." Akiko pushed the blankets off of Lyserg's shoulders. "Lay on your back, and I'll place this on your stomach. It'll help with the cramps." Akiko nudged Lyserg until she was laying on her back and placed the hot water bottle on her lower stomach. "Does that help sweetie?"

"A little." Lyserg admitted, her face drawn. "It still hurts though."

"It's your first period Lyserg." Akiko explained, her hand moving the water bottle to the side to gently massage Lyserg's stomach. "It's normal to have cramps and pain. And you're body is just getting over to the change. It's going to hurt."

"How much longer until it stops?" Lyserg relaxed under Akiko soothing fingers.

"It can last anywhere from three days to a week. Usually it will last only five days though."

Lyserg nodded. She had three more days of this to look forward too.

Akiko continued to run her hands over Lyserg's stomach, relieved when all the tension finally left her body. "Do you feel like trying to eat something now?"

"No thank you." her stomach still felt strange, though the pain had dulled.

"It'll halp the ache iin your stomach if you eat a little." Akiko reassured her.

"Only a little." Lyserg agreed.

Akiko smiled, relieved. Lyserg hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, when she had started her cycle. "Okay, I'll be right back. Is there anything special you want?"

"Just... something hot." Lyserg answered.

"All right, I'll be back in a moment." Akiko pulled the blankets back over Lyserg and left.

Lyserg curled back onto her side. Her stomach hurt, she felt sick, her breasts were sore; and that wasn't even the worse part. She was having her period because she was a girl. Because she would bear Hao's child.

And now that her body was able to...

Akiko opened the door again. In her arms was a tray with hot tea and chicken a la king over rice. "Hey, you need to sit up Sweetie, I brought you your dinner."

Lyserg looked over her shoulder, and sat up.

Akiko placed a pillow on her lap, and the food tray on top of the pillow. "Chicken a la King over rice, and chamomile tea. It'll help your stomach." She assured Lyserg.

Lyserg nodded again, taking a few tentative bites. She didn't eat much of the food, but enough that Akiko was happy with her. Taking the food tray away, and leaving the tea behind, Akiko refilled the water bottle with more water. When she returned, she placed it on Lyserg's stomach again, and smoothed back her hair. "You look tired sweetie, why don't you try to take a nap?"

Lyserg had barely slept more than a doze since her period.

With sleepy eyes, Lyserg nodded, the exhaustion catching up with her.

"Good night sweetie. Pleasent dreams." Akiko blew out most of the candles.

"Night." Lyserg said softly, curling onto her side.

The pain that jolted through her stomach was far less persistant now.

:-:-:-:-:

"She's starting early, way too early." Akiko pointed out to Hao. "It can't be good for her body."

"You act as though you're surprised that the one I chose to be my queen is adapting so fast."

"Not surprised, worried. Are you sure that she isn't adapting too fast?"

"She's not." Hao said. "Her body is now able to bear children. She will be ready in another month or so to carry a child with normal risks." Hao looked at Akiko. "What 'rules' are you going to set in place?"

"Go slowly." Akiko repeated herself. "You need to take this in steps. Try being able to go into the same room as her without her panicking first. After that hapens, we'll worry about how far to take it next."

"How long do you expect this plan to take?" Hao asked. "Two weeks have passed since she originally broke, and she still physically recoils from me."

"It's hard to say."

"Hn. She will be ready to conceive in a few weeks. I plan on taking her by then."

"You'll have to at least try the plan if you don't want Lyserg to be traumatized."

"I will follow your rules for now Akiko. However, even I have a limited patience." Hao left the room.

Akiko sighed. Hao was starting to get impatient. She wondered just how much longer she could keep the ancient shaman at bay.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg's eyes fluttered open when she heard the door creak. She had almost been asleep. Why had Akiko come back? She had already eaten dinner, and Akiko shouldn't have been back until the next morning.

Sitting up on her elbows, she peered to the doorway.

"Akiko?" she squinted through the darkness of the room.

"Not quite."

Lyserg froze, her breath coming a bit more labored.

"You shouldn't tense everytime I enter the room my queen. It will only make things more difficult than they need to be later on."

"What do you want?" Lyserg's hands were twisted in sheets below the blankets.

They were shaking.

"Calm down Lyserg. I'm not going to do anything to you." Hao was at the side of the bed.

"Then why are you here?" Lyserg slide as far away from Hao as she could.

"I came to spend a bit of quality time with my queen. Is it that much of a surprise to you?"

"You're not touching me." Lyserg hissed.

Hao just smirked. He pulled off his gloves, his cloak, and pulled back the sheets.

Lyserg cringed when she felt the matress dip under the shaman's weight.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt herself being pressed against his chest

"Why are you doing this?" Lyserg whispered, tears burning her eyes when she felt Hao's hand cup the side of her face. "You've already turned me into a girl, made me bleed..." Lyserg whimpered, a soft sobs escaping her lips.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Hao's finger's brushed against Lyserg's tears. "There is no reason to cry Lyserg. I will not touch you." Hao's lips pressed a falsely gentle kiss to Lyserg's brow.

"I am only here to keep you company for the night."

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg tensed as she felt the lathered washcloth slide down her bare back.

The cloth continued it's path; down her back, along the curve of her neck, down the center of her chest, to swirl around her belly button. Lyserg felt warm lips press against her damp shoulder, twisting into a cruel smile.

She closed her eyes and bit down the whimper in her throat.

Hao rinsed the suds from her body, doing the same to his own. Taking her hand in his, he guided her into a standing position and to the waiting bathtub. He sat in the steaming water, pulling Lyserg to sit in his lap.

The whimper escaped when Lyserg felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

Hao tsked. "Relax Lyserg. Surely this isn't frightening you, is it?"

No, Lyserg wasn't scared; and that was the problem.

She was uncomfortable to say the least; anxious, nervous, her stomach was twisting itself into shapes she didn't know the names of.

But she wasn't afraid.

She should have been. She shouldn't be so relaxed in the murder's arms.

She shouldn't be so calm feeling Hao's slightly hardened member beneath her.

Hao stayed still though, his lips occassionally pressing aginst Lyserg's neck or shoulders. His hands would rub and carress her flesh, though never straying from her abdomen.

Lyserg almost made a contented sound when Hao kissed the back of her ear.

Hao smirked, feeling Lyserg squirm ever so subtly to his caresses.

After far too long, when the water had started to cool, did Hao finally release his grip on her. Lyserg stood, and quickly dried off, hugging the towel around her torso protectivlly.

Hao watched as she moved. She didn't scramble away as she used to. She didn't wince when he touched her.

He was slowly working his way into to her.

He would prefere a quicker progression, but was satisfied for the moment. It had only been five days since his talk with Akiko. She was moving faster than he had expected.

Lyserg left the bathroom, quickly dressing into a pair of pajamas. Sitting on the bed, she wasn't surprised to feel the brush along her hair. Hao had made it his ritual to brush her hair whenever the opportunity arose.

Hao noted the length of Lyserg's locks as he pulled them down, before they rose back into their spikes. "You're hair is growing longer my queen."

It had been at least two months since her last haircut, so that was of no surprise to her. Avoiding mirrors had caused her not to notice.

She didn't enjoy seeing her reflection.

"I'll ask Akiko to cut it." Lyserg murmured. It sickened her that her voice came out even and calm. That there was no stutter present.

"No." Hao stopped. "I want to see it longer."

Lyserg bit her lip. "All right."

Why couldn't she muster the strength to fight back?

Hao set the brush down, standing. Taking Lyserg's chin in his hand, he tilted her head upwards. His other hand cupped her cheek, and he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to Lyserg's lips.

"Sweet dreams my queen." Hao brushed back her hair before leaving.

Lyserg sat there a few moments longer, before crawling under the bedcovers.

KimMi: She hated Hao. She hated being weak. She hated being female and having to bend to Hao's wishes.

But most of all, she hated the flutter in her stomach whenever Hao kissed her.

:-:-:-:-:

Someone's walls are weakening. Who knows what's in store for Lyserg next.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san!


End file.
